Ragnarok Solstice
by Healing Spirit
Summary: sequel to En.&For. After Atemu left 3 years ago, everyone has moved on. But when a strange messanger comes and disaster stricks all across the globe, it all leads down to one unsolved question. Can Atemu still be alive? Main Couple: Atemu/Anzu
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! Hope you like the new revised copy of chapter 1! I totally revised the entire thing! It took me a while, so please take the time to read it again! Please! Thanks guys!

Dedication: To my faithful reviewers and favorite authors who reviewed for me. (I was sooo happy and surprised to have my favorite authors to review for lil' ol' me! . )

Also, to my best buds Yuuki, Susan, Sarah, Aileen and Christine. (Aileen and Christine are going to appear in later chapters.) You all are the best! (Blows kisses) Thanks guys!

Disclaimer: I don't own it! So what! (SniffleSniffle) I _want_ to that's what!

Chapter 1:

Ashen white. Nothing but the endless chaste appearance that was mountains and mountains of snow penetrated his mind except that visionary of snow. It was almost amazing how someplace could be so white. "Professor Hawkins! We're ready sir!" A youth called from outside the trailer. The professor nodded, feeling excitement build up inside of him.

"Excellent. Proceed immediately," his mustache curled into a smile as he slipped on his heavy winter coat and opened the trailer door. "Watch that monitor!" He called back to his assistant who was working the machine. Stepping outside, he was immediately bombarded with a fury of harsh ice cold winds slashing at his flesh. Winching and carefully stepping onto the slippery artic ground blanked with the white substance, he made his way to his two students, each about the age of 30.

"Careful with that," he cautioned to the one monitoring the snow penetrater. It was a complicated machine with an oversized drill used to dig into the snow. The younger of the two who was about 28, didn't really seem to know what he was doing. "I am Mr. Hawkins," the bitter temperature made his voice come out sere and raspy as he gripped a strong hand onto the handle, prepared to drill.

Just when he turned it on, the machine went out of control. "Ahhh!" the youth anxiously tried to find the button to shut it off. "You idiot!" The older scientist scowled and tried to help. "No! Don't touch it!" Professor Hawkins cautioned nervously, casting his attention to the breaking sound below his feet.

"Oh no," he whispered as his two bickering assistants also noticed the strange sound. "The ice…" A line started to snake its way through the deserted terrain of the artic, the rush of freezing waters not far below them. Their eyes widened in stunned apprehension as the realization dawned on them, spelling immediate doom. "The ice is breaking into half…"

It felt as if you were right in front of me once more. Your amethyst eyes dejectedly turning away from mine; the silence between us was suffocating. I thought to myself: Why is this sudden memory coming back to me now? Is it the forlorn clouds? Is it the ever-shifting desert sands? What was it? I can still feel your unearthly presence protecting me, helping me and consoling me. This was the first time that I had ever felt that way towards a person, or anyone for that matter. But that was three years ago.

When we drove to the tomb that one faithful day, I didn't think you realized that each time you turned to me with those incisive orbs, you tore at my heart, but yet, you walked away without hesitating to stay. As you walked away, you didn't hear my tears, my empty cries, and my everlasting love. Please don't leave me, I wanted to say, but I was a moment too late, you were gone.

I'm not afraid anymore. Just come back, I don't want this moment to be over. But then I realized it already was.

I had no chance with you, I knew. But I am so alone. When you went, my whole world shattered like stained glass right before my eyes. But I did not even bother to pick up the pieces. And even now, 3 years later, the memory of you is still plastered into my aching heart. Why do dreams still haunt me? Why do the stars seem to arrange themselves into the shape of your face? Why? Because I'm… still… in love with you… My heart can never let you go. You are like an eternal flame burning steadily inside my heart. And as long as that blazing flame is still alive, I will always love you… my Pharaoh…

"It's so hot," I gasped at the severe heat radiating from that wretched sun overhead. My large T-shirt was glued to my sweaty back, and I was scorching in my tight Capri jeans. My long auburn hair was sticking to my perspiring face and I fidgeted gawkily in my seat, preparing to remove my sunglasses. The woman sitting next to me blinked several times and squinted her beady eyes at me. Uh oh! My heart skipped a few beats too many. Do they even _have_ ballet in Cairo? Hopefully she doesn't recognize me.

"Uh, I'm sorry," I mumbled, trying my best to disguise my voice. "But I don't like people staring at me. Can you," I shook my hand in her face, "turn around please?"

The woman, who was wearing a white headscarf called a _hijab_, flared her nostrils at me and looked away as she had smelled something utterly revolting. Great. But still, I cautiously did a clandestine arm pit check to make sure. I suddenly remembered part of the long lecture Ishizu had given me about the dos and don'ts about Egypt. "Don't insult the women," she had said. "They are very sensitive." Sensitive! I sweat dropped as a deep sigh escaped my lips.

Why did I agree to this? I could be on a grand tour of Paris but instead I'm stuck on a stinky bus ride to Cairo sitting next to a woman who gets insulted as fast as… Jounouchi!

Ever since that day when this famous dance instructor from New York came to my dance performance and saw me perform, my dream actually came true. But being famous is not always what it seems. You _never ever_ get _any_ privacy and it always seems like people are staring at you. But I love it, it was my dream from the start and I have achieved it.

The bus is now bouncing down the busy downtown Cairo streets of offices and modern buildings.

I haven't seen the rest of the gang for about 3 years and I'm really looking forward to seeing them again.

Shizuka and Kaiba have been going out for some time now; they're probably going to get married as soon as Serenity finishes high school! Ironic isn't it? Seems like Kaiba has a soft spot after all! Nobody's sure just _how_ they got together, but they claim that they've had their eyes on each other for some time now and never got the guts to admit it to each other. However, I can tell that he really loves her and cares about her, so I'm really happy for them. Besides, they make the most adorable couple! (Kaiba really hates it when I say that!) Jounouchi seems to be taking it pretty good actually, despite that Kaiba still calls him a _bonkotsu_.

I heard that Jounouchi and Mai are engaged! I'm_ sooooooooo_ happy! Jounou's turning 18 very soon and they're going to have their wedding in Domino City! Even Kaiba got in the spirit and offered to pay. But Jounou refused and quoted, "A man makes his own money and pays for his own wedding." The whole gang is invited and I'm _very _excited! Mai insisted that all she wanted from me is my autograph on a photo. But I'm still trying to think of a suitable gift for the going-to-be wed couple. I always knew that Jounouchi had his eyes on her. (Hence all the times I've pulled his ear for being a jerk to her, nudged him to go after her, etc.) And I knew that Mai always had a soft spot in her tough attitude for our lovable puppy Jou!

Yuugi fell in love with this really pretty blond named Christie. He met her in his senior year at high school and I think that they make the cutest couple! She wrote me letter telling me how she is my biggest fan. She seems really nice and I'm looking forward to meeting her when I arrive. Hopefully Yuugi is still my same old Yuugi and nothing has changed about him. He's my oldest friend ever since elementary, we've been through everything together! Before I left, he revealed to me a secret that lay behind the smiling mask he always wore whenever I'd mention my leaving to America…

**Flashback**

"Anzu-chan," I turned to look to Yuugi, who sat beside on the soft grass. It was the same place where we went to before for a time alone together; that same hill that overlooked the trees and buildings of Domino, with the shining moon overhead. But even with the beauty of this night, I knew that both of us were suffering from my upcoming departure.

"Yes Yuugi-chan?" I smiled gently at my old friend. But when his large, innocent eyes unfurled to meet with mine, I almost gasped at the sadness and pain nestled inside them. "Why are you leaving too?"

"Wha-What do you mean Yuugi?"

He cast down his gaze to his feet and hands, deliberately avoiding my eyes. After a few minutes in silence, he burst out. "First it was _Mou Hitori no Boku_ and now you! Why are you leaving us?" Silent tears ushered out of his eyes and it pained my heart to see them but also the mention of a certain someone. "Yuugi…"

**End Flashback **

When I left, he wasn't there to say goodbye. I knew that he was hurting, and I was too! But I didn't want to believe that I was part of the cause of his pain, apart from the other whose departure pained _all _of us. However, we made up over 3 years of letters and phone calls to each other and once again we're best of friends. However, I felt that he was hiding something from me, but I never looked too much into it.

Miho and Honda are also girlfriend and boyfriend but they both want to go to college and _then_ get married. Miho was always the one who wanted a good job and a bright future. Honda is just the one who wanted to marry Miho! It was always so obvious in high school when he'd stare at her all day long during class. What a fairy tale come true for him huh?

Otogi married Vivian Wong when they met again at a tournament and they had twins! One's Harry and the other's named Sam! They are just so adorable and they call me _onee_! Even though aunt would be more appropriate then sister, they've already got it in their heads that I'm their older sister, which is fine with me! I guess we all are like a big pile of brothers and sisters!

As for me, I was pretty depressed when I found out I had to leave Domino City, but they insisted that I go to America. I attend Columbia College in Manhattan, even though I barely have any time. Luckily, summertime came around and I finally got a big break. I met a friend there named Yukari, who I just nicknamed "Yuuki" for short. I met her in the college, and I asked her for instructions to my designated room. Not only did she tell me, she even came with me when noticing my confused expression. She's also from Japan, and she's _extraordinarily_ smart. It's almost scary! She's surprisingly shy but very sweet. At first, she seemed a little afraid of my outspoken personality, but then we became really close friends.

**Flashback**

Whoa! This place is huge! It's a wonder that I don't get a neck cramp by staring up at the high ceiling all day! "Oh wait," I looked back at my schedule with my classes and room numbers. "Where am I supposed to go again?" While walking down the crowded hallways staring at my agenda, I didn't notice a person walking up to me.

"Ouch! Sorry-"

"_Arigatou_!"

I opened my eyes upon bowing to the person whom I'd bumped into. She was pretty, with shoulder length black hair with bangs that framed her face and midnight eyes that reflected her innocence in the bow she was also performing. 'Cool, she's Japanese!' I thought to myself. Usually in Japan, when you bump into someone, you bow when you apologize.

"Um, sorry for bumping into you," she said timidly. She shyly tugged on her navy blue uniform skirt while I straitened up and smoothed out the wrinkles in my skirt. "It's all right! No problem!" I smiled nicely at her and prepared to continue walking when I stopped. "Can you help me?" I asked her softly. "I'm lost."

She seemed a bit surprised but quickly regained her composure and her mouth formed a small smile when she realized what I was trying to say nonverbally. "Sure."

**End Flashback**

Ever since then, I knew that I had made a new friend. After that, we hung out a lot more when I realized that we basically had the same schedule. I had to say, Yuuki-chan is the best!

I also made a friend named Sarah, who came from Korea only a few years before I did. I met her in my new dance class when I first arrived. She was the first to come up and offered to show me around. She's an awesome dancer and we often went on tours together. Her sense of fashion is really cool and I often ask her to come along when I go to the mall. I love it when we dance simultaneously and when she laughs. It's light and airy, like a soft hearted chuckle.

**Flashback**

Taking in a deep breath, I entered my new dance studio. There were already a lot of dancers inside and the teacher seemed displeased when I came in late. "Ms. Mazaki!" Her voice rang out above the scattered whispers of my new classmates. "Tardiness is not tolerable in my class! Do not let it happen again! Understood?"

"Yes teacher." I had forgotten her name and wasn't prepared to have her yell at me again. Quickly changing into my dance uniform and taking my place among my classmates, I tried to keep up with the music. Moving step by step, matching movement by movement, we flowed along like a river, gracefully tripping over stones and rocks. Until I accidentally tripped on my foot and came crashing down onto the hard wooden dance floor.

"Ouch!" Stinging pains shoot up my leg and I clutched it in pain. As I opened my eyes, I saw someone reach out their hand to me. I look up to see a pretty Korean girl smile down at me. Her long ebony black hair was left resting on her shoulders while a cute smile adorned her face. "Hey, need help?" Grinning back at her, I gratefully took her offered hand.

**End Flashback**

After that, she offered to show me around New York along with Yuuki-chan, who also came here only a few months earlier then me. She grew up in New York and so she knew almost all about it. Her street sense and kind nature makes her a fun person to hang around with.

Susan is my Chinese friend who came here the earliest out of all four of us. Our first encounters were somewhat humorous when I think about it. She often tells about her homeland and loves to sing. Loyal and nice, she's truly a remarkable person to be around. She's almost as loud spoken as me and we two often scare Yuuki and Sarah when we get really hyper. We go everywhere together and I wish they could have came to Egypt with me.

**Flashback**

"Michael Miller."

"Here."

"Kiera Harrison."

"Here."

"Anzu Mazaki."

"Here."

"Yukari Ito."

"(In her usual quiet voice.) Here."

A long pause…

"YUKARI ITO!"

"Ahem. (Louder) Here!" I tried to stifle a giggle as Yuuki flashed me an embarrassed smile.

"Susan Chen."

Again, a long pause.

The teacher put down his attendance pad and glared at us. "Where is Susan Chan!" Some shrugged while others just sat in silence. Besides, what can we do about it if someone's absent?

Suddenly, the door came crashing open (scaring the wits out of everyone) and a Chinese girl with flowing black hair came bursting through the door. "So…sorry I'm late!" She gasped for breathe, making her way up to the teacher's desk. Although the teacher looked extremely annoyed, she nodded and shooed Susan off to find a chair. I waved enthusiastically over to her, referring to the empty seat beside me. She smiled back at me and took the seat, setting her gigantic load of books down onto the desk.

After the teacher finished taking attendance, I leaned over to her and said, "Hey. My name's Anzu."

**End Flashback**

At that moment, I knew that we were going to be great friends. Upon seeing her dramatic entrance and unflustered attitude, that just proved that we were very similar. We both had very outspoken personalities and we both like adding a lot of 'life' to our outings with Yuuki-chan and Sarah. At those times, I'm so glad that I met them three. They are just the best!

My manager, Izumi, is really nice. She's only 25 and sometimes comes along with me, Yuuki, Sarah and Susan when we go out, but mostly she just stays by herself. I just hate having to mention in all my interviews that I DON'T have a BOYFRIEND!

I have a feeling they just like hearing me say that. Another default is that security follows me around EVERYWHERE! They even used to have cameras in my bathroom! I refused to pee and shower with a camera videotaping me so I complained to Izumi and they took them out. But for this trip, I begged Izumi not to make my bodyguards come along. I mean, Richard and Ham are cool and all, but I'm 17! And I want to feel normal for once. I don't want to fly to Cairo on my huge private jet and then get raided by reporters and make a huge scene!

Ishizu, Odion and Marik invited all of us to come along with their _Dig Egypt!_ Team to help uncover another mysterious, just discovered tomb. They haven't even found out who it belongs to. Ishizu called me when I was in the middle of a tour of Paris and I was excited to go the reunion and flew from France to Egypt.

**Flashback**

Paris is so magnificent! The streets are so beautiful and I marveled at the lovely houses and stores as we drifted down the local river on my large private tour boat. Ham and Richard were not smiling with me, as usual. I rolled my eyes as they glanced right and left behind those dark sunglasses they always wore and constantly spoke super low into their microphones attached to their collars.

"R3 to motherboard. Come in motherboard."

"Motherboard here, proceed."

"So far so good. No one seems to recognize her. Though there were suspicious characters on the east board side. We best be on our guard."

Ugh! I wish that 'motherboard' a.k.a. Izumi would give these two a break. I mean, I understand security but this was going too far! Besides, this is a tour, a _relaxed_ activity where you _relax_ and admire the view.

I didn't notice that I was staring at them until Ham asked me, "Are you all right ma'am?" Geez, don't they ever loosen up?

I nearly jumped out of my skin when the piercing tone of my cell rang and poor Ham and Richard pulled out their guns on reflex causing our French tour guy to scream a high pitched scream before falling head first into the water.

"_Gomen nasai_," I apologized sheepishly as Richard and Ham fished the French guy out of the water. I picked my aqua blue cell phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hey Anzu! Do you remember me? It's Ishizu!" I nearly screamed with delight but then remembered what happened the last time my cell rang. "Ishizu! Of course I remember! I can't believe that it's you!"

"It's been a while, but that's why I'm hosting a reunion! I, Odion and Marik invited you to come along with our Dig Egypt! Team and uncover some artifacts in this tomb that we discovered. Plus, we get to be together!"

"Really!" Nothing could describe how excited I was. My heart was nearly bursting with joy. "Can you come?" I was about to say yes, when I thought about my strict manager. "Well, I have to ask Izumi first, but I'm coming whether she likes it or not!"

**End Flashback**

Immediately after, I called up Yuuki, Sarah and Susan to inform them that I won't be spending summer in New York. Even though I was disappointed that they couldn't come along, I promised to bring them some souvenirs when I got back.

This place still seems proverbial, even the strange spicy scent in the air, which I implicated was just the scent of Egypt. My thoughts took me back to when we all flew here from Domino City, 3 years ago. Then I thought of the person who broke my heart, and left me standing here all alone… my heart slowly shattering with every piece sounding clearly as they hit the ground…

I shook my head vigorously, as if shaking those memories away. He's gone Anzu! Gone to the afterlife _willingly_ and you're never going to see him again! Get a grip already! I felt my heart squeezed severely and my eyes shimmered with rising tears. "Oh great," I whispered harshly to myself as they _plopped_ onto my Gucci bag set on my lap. 3 years and I'm _still_ in love with him…

How pathetic can I get? I sniffed inaudibly, hoping that no one noticed. Suddenly, the bus jolted forward and my bags slid off the seat and crashed onto the floor. I gingerly rubbed my sore nose where I had bumped onto the back of the seat in front of me. "_Itai_," I groaned, wondering what made the bus stop so suddenly.

I looked towards the front and saw a guy in a long black-and-white robe was dragging a donkey across the street. How nice. What a sec…. _Donkeys_!

Oh no! I had gone from industrial modern Cairo to something out of an ancient mummy movie! I scolded myself, how could you have missed the hotel? Now I'm lost in the middle of nowhere! Now what!

Okay, get a grip Anzu. You've been in worst scenarios before. Remember when you were strapped to a metal chair watching Jonouchi and Yugi duel with their lives on the line while a few thousand tons of _crate_ hung above you? Yeah.

I breathed in and out, trying to get some clean oxygen into my brain so that I could think clearly. Okay, I better get out of here before I end up in the _pyramids_ or who knows where!

So I'll just get out and walk back the way I came. All right, good plan. I hoisted up my three thousand pound bag and swaggered awkwardly down the aisle and then down the steps. Swinging my duffel bag strap over my shoulder, I jumped out of the way when the bus started forward, coughing as the diesel fumes swallowed me in a blue-gray cloud of haze.

The lady that was sitting next to me in the bus pushed past me, rudely shoving and causing one of my bags to fall onto the dusty ground. "Hey!" I grumbled exasperatingly as I bent down to pick it up but then my ringing cell phone fell from my open Gucci bag, along with a few other appliances. "Oh perfect! Just great!"

I'm lost in Egypt, land of internal sun! It's so hot that I'm afraid that the sun will melt off my deodorant, my hair is officially _ruined_ and I don't speak Arabic! Tilting my head up towards the sky, I squinted under the white-hot Egyptian sun. "What else is new!"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Should I stop here? Readers throw a bunch of rotten tomatoes at her All right! I'll continue! How do you guys like it so far? The beginning is like a 'prolong' to the story and you'll see how it affects them later on. Don't worry! The excitement is coming up in just a few more chapters! (Besides, I'm still only starting the story!)

Since part of this story plot is from the movie "The Day After Tomorrow," (Awesome movie!) That's where the beginning is from. If you have no clue whatsoever about the beginning's meaning, don't worry! You'll understand when the read the next chapter!

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The old scrungy buildings that lined the streets were a solid mass of open-fronted stores overflowing with everything from leather bags to big brass things, wooden walking sticks, brightly patterned clothing and colorful scarfs, jewelry, food, wicker baskets filled with who knew what and a gazillion other things that caught my eye. After wandering around aimlessly for a few minutes, chatting with my friends for company, I stopped in my tracks, almost dying of exhaustion.

Is it just me? Or had my bags gotten heavier? The heat was making my sight go all foggy and obscured the people walking past me.

"Ugh, not doing well on the constant heat wave. I think that I'm _coated_ in sweat because I feel all disgusting and would do _anything_ for a bath right now! _Anything_!" I talked into my phone, desperately hoping for my friends to think up some brilliant idea to cheer me up.

"Ha-ha Anzu! Nice job!" I growled jokingly at Susan and her lack of concern. "Susan! What kind of cheering up is _that_!" I could hear Sarah and Susan fighting over the phone and it made me smile. "Anzu-chan?" I heard Yuuki ask in her usual soft spoken voice. "Hey Yuuki-chan! What's going on over there?" I couldn't stifle a giggle when I heard a crash and a shout. "_Sarah! Get back here!_" Susan's shout rang loud and… _very loud_! As accustomed, Susan was always the loudest one, besides from me of course!

"Stop fighting, _err_, girls!" I raised an eyebrow at a recognized mature male voice. I grinned slyly. "_Yuuki_, is Takashi over, _again_?" I could just see Yuuki's furious blush as she tried to cover up for herself. "No! He's just over to help me with my…my… math homework!" I giggled at her lame excuse, shaking my head playfully at her embarrassment. "Right Yuuki-chan, since _when_ did you need help in math?"

Silence. Well, as silent as it can get with Susan, Sarah and Takashi anyway. Takashi Hashimoto is a 2nd year college student, also one of the cutest boys in our class. He's also Yuuki-chan's 'boyfriend', even though she doesn't admit it. It's just _sooo_ obvious that he likes her; I mean who can blame him? On Valentines Day, he sent her a humungous teddy bear the size of _her_, a gigantic box of French chocolates and _three_ batches of flowers! Being the shy and innocent girl she is, of course she doesn't think much of it. Her frustration when we make fun of them about is just irresistible!

"Oh my gosh," Yuuki gasped delicately. "What? What?" I was getting annoyed at being left out. "What's happening?" Yuuki laughed softly, while she explained that Susan and Sarah had joined forces and were now both bombarding Takashi with pillows. "Yukari! Come help me here!" His regularly mature voice held a sense of vulnerability and I laughed and urge Yuuki to go help him.

"You wouldn't want your _boyfriend_ to get beat up now, do you?" I teased her playfully, knowing that by now she was as red as a ripe tomato.

My stomach growled as I continued marching down the streets, taking in wonderful smells of cooking meat, baking bread and other spicy smells that makes my toes curl. Remember Anzu. Izumi put you on a diet! Do you want to be a skinny pretty dancer? Yes.

I held in my breath when I passed a food store selling these delicious looking pastries. "It's not fair!" I complained to Sarah, who was taking a break from the pillow fight. "Here I am in exotic Egypt and I can't eat anything!"

"Anzu, why don't you just eat something?" She asked frankly. "Because I have to stay _skinny_!" I sighed to myself. "Okay, here's the deal," I said, preparing an excuse to say to Ishizu if I managed to make it back to the hotel. "Do you think Ishizu will believe this: I was in the bus when it got a flat tire."

"Lame! That was so lame! No way will she ever believe that!"

"Susan! Who asked you!" But I knew she was right. That was truly the lamest excuse I had ever heard in the _history_ of lame excuses.

"All right. How about this: Um… I really had to go to the bathroom, so…"

"No! She would think that you had diarrhea or something!" She has a point there. Why does Susan always have to be right?

"This is not my day," I complained to them. Now that I think about it, maybe I should have bought Ham and Richard along with me. At least they can block out this annoying sun for me. I'm like…melting here! They should rename Egypt the surface of the sun!

"Anzu, its fine. Just ask for directions!" Susan said bluntly. "She's right Anzu," Sarah added on. "Why don't you ask a food vendor or something?"

While contemplating their idea, I realized that my long hair was now glued to my face and I held it up away from my neck with free hand. Unfortunately smart Anzu forgot to bring an extra scrunchie! I groaned in frustration. Just when I was about to give up, I spotted a man leaning against a wall. He wore a long purple cloak and his hood hid his face. I wondered if he could help me.

"Guys, I think I found someone," I told them excitingly. "Great, go!" Susan urged.

Hold on, Ishizu had said to not talk to the men. "Never mind," great, now how am I going to get there? I slowly strode past, hoping that he wouldn't notice me. I froze when he shouted something to me in Arabic.

If I ran, would he chase after me? I wasn't prepared to find out. "Um," I decided to seize the chance and ask for directions. What harm could come to me?

"Do you speak Japanese by any chance?" He didn't respond. Of course Anzu, nice one. You are in Egypt, why by any chance would he understand Japanese?

I tried my best to remember some simple Arabic Ishizu taught me. "_Bititkalimi__ ingleezi_?" Maybe he speaks English? He shook his head. This guy's hopeless!

"Can you help me? I'm lost!" There. I said it straight out. I hoped and prayed that he understood me. To my joy and utter surprise, he nodded! "Great! Do you know where the Luxor hotel is?" That kind man pointed behind me, down a narrow sidewalk. I wanted to hug that guy! But I better not.

"_Arigatou_!" I happily skipped down the path while explaining my success to them, although my heavy 100 ton bags keeping me from skipping much longer.

**Regular Pov.**

The stranger looked after the merrily skipping girl, and his eyes glowed an inexplicable golden. 'I found her.' He slipped into the shadow of a towering building, careful not to make a sound as he pursued after her, following the footsteps she left in her wake.

**Back to Anzu's Pov.**

I was putting away my cell (after saying 'bye' to the guys) when I heard the roaring of a motorcycle behind me. Huh? I turned my head to see… "Marik!"

He climbed off his motorcycle and took off his helmet, revealing his spiky blond hair. As I ran to him, he stretched out his hands welcomed me into his arms. "I was so worried about you, we all were!" he ran his hand through my hair as he spoke, I held onto him even tighter.

"I'm so sorry! I missed my stop, and then I was lost and… and…" I stopped for tears were choking my throat and I started to cry uncontrollably.

"Shhh…it's all right now. Come on. Ishizu sent me out to look for you. Let's go," he wiped away my tears and lifted me onto the seat behind him on the motorcycle. After taking my bags and tying them down onto it, we were ready to go. "Hold on tight!"

At first, I was uncertain about holding onto his waist, but then the speed and fear that I'll fall off left me no choice. When he smiled back at me at a traffic light, I felt a blush rise to my cheeks. He's so sweet. Makes me wonder if he really was the same guy that was terrorizing me and the gang a while ago.

We rode silently, I was staring at the beautiful lights that now engulfed Cairo and the sun had finally started to sink slowly beneath the ground. Before long, Marik informed me that we were almost there. But just as we rounded a bend, I heard Marik curse softly.

His eyes were wide and he mumbled. "Oh Jonouchi…"

"_Nani_?" I asked curiously. But before he could answer, a wave of reporters nearly pulled me out of the motorcycle and immediately I was getting choked by the annoying questions and "can I have your autographs." Thankfully, Kaiba's bodyguards started pushing them back from me and I stepped back a step and stumbled.

After a few moments, I felt Shizuka, Miho and Mai help me up and led me inside the hotel…

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

That's it! This was also pretty long! I hoped that you like this revised version better! At first, I was only going to add the beginning prolong, but then I just decide to revise the entire thing! Also, if Yuuki, Susan or Sarah is reading this, hope that you guys liked it! I also hoped that all of you liked it! Don't worry! It's going to get really good! Trust me! The beginning was only a little taste of what's yet to come! And also of course, lots of romance!

Healing Spirit


	2. The Beginning

Hello! Back with chapter 2! This one will go a little more in depth with… well, you'll see!

Note: I made a mistake in my last chapter: Yukari's nickname is "Yuki", not "Yuuki."

This is now a challenge fic with my good friend CuringAngel and don't forget to check out her story "As Season's Change" as soon as she posts it up! She'll appreciate it very much!

Thankies for the lovely reviews! Here are the replies!

**Jellybob:** Thankies sooooo much for the review! You have absolutely NO CLUE how much it means to me! (How would you feel if one of your favorite authors reviewed for you?) Here's chapter 2!

**Xxtaintedcv:** FAVORITE'S LIST! (Very shocked) THANK YOU! That's so sweet of you! I LOVE your fics too! They are all just SSSSSSSOOOOOOOO GOOD! Here's chapter 2!

**xKuroSeraphimx:** AWWW! Thanks! ' IT took me a while to think of the storyline! Here's chapter 2! (It's Jounouchi, right? Thanks for the spelling tip!)

**evanescenceyugiohgirl:** Thanks you! And no, you are NOT a lame reviewer! Seriously, I felt very touched that you reviewed! Here's the second chapter!

**Bradybunch4529:** Blush I thought that the perspectives were pretty lame on my behalf! Thanks for giving me that wonderful comment! Here's chapter 2!

**Camille:** I glad that you enjoyed it! I had fun myself, writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy chapter 2 as well!

**C.A.M.E.O.:** Sorry that you got confused! ' Here are the pairings: Atemu/Anzu? ;Mai/Jounouchi ; Serenity/Seto-Kisara/Seto (you'll see how this works out! Trust me! They both end up with Seto! .) ; Honda/Miho ; Vivian/ Duke ; Yuki/ Takashi ; Sarah/ Min Sung ; Susan/Aaron.

I probably missed some, so I'll tell you the rest in the next chapter!

**Chibi Mizu Tenshi:** face turns crimson I am SO NOT a good writer! But thanks for your awesome review! I'm so excited that you reviewed for me! I greatly admire your work! Here's chapter 2!

**Moonfree:** I did continue this story! I'm glad that you enjoyed the first chapter! It took me a while! Here's the second chapter!

**Animeaddict99:** Thanks for the compliment! Yup, here's chapter 2!

**Little Atemu:** OMG! . You reviewed for **me**! And I do NOT have a good writing style! It's sort of weird if you ask me! .' Is it going to be a YamiXAnzu? Hmmm…. (Of course!.)

Enjoy, everyone! Healing Spirit

Chapter 2: "The Beginning"

Staggering back onto my feet, I thanked Serenity, Miho and Mai for helping me. But then I observed them smile at each other slyly and then rush off, leaving me standing alone.

"Hey! Where are you guys going?" Okay, now I was _totally _confused. By the look of my surroundings, I was dropped off in the hotel indoor restaurant. However, the peculiar thing was that even though some people occupied the giant room, the lavishing marble walls were bordered with party favors and streams of ribbon.

"AAANNNNZZZZUUUUU!"

Bombarded with boxes upon boxes of colorfully wrapped presents, I barely even had time to catch my balance. Shaking my head to regain some sense into them, I glanced about for whoever was the one who were responsible. My eyes nearly popped out of their sockets when I saw who were standing in front of me.

Yuki, Sarah and Susan, along with a shy Takashi, were standing with the rest of the gang: Shizuka, Seto, Mai, Jounouchi, Miho, Mokuba, Vivian, my two nephews, Ishizu, Odion and Malik. Though I noticed that there were a few missing from the group, I was too overcome with astonishment to comprehend what was actually going on.

"SURPRISE!" Susan screamed excitingly, rushing forward and handing me a nicely wrapped present dotted all over with little kitties. "Happy 18th birthday!"

I must have looked pretty stupid, standing there with my mouth hanging wide open. Yuki came up second and wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. "Oh Anzu! You looked so surprised!" Giggling elegantly, she also handed me a tiny box wrapped in sparkly, pink wrapping paper. "Happy birthday Anzu-chan!"

It wasn't until Jounouchi and Mokuba threw confetti onto my head from behind that I finally got a hold of myself. Mai had turned on the music and "1 2 Step" was blaring from the boom box.

"Whaoooo! Let's get this party started!" Jounouchi yelled in his comical way, grabbing Mai by the arm and dragging her into the center of the restaurant. Seto just stood grumpily against the wall, as if wanting nothing to do with this celebration. Serenity was trying to coax him into dancing with her. If not a fast dance, than a slow dance, she was saying to him. At that, he gave in. "But away from your brother," he spat out brother; well, at least he's not calling him a _bonkotsu_!

I smirked when I become aware of Takashi noiselessly watch Yuki as she began to lay down the rest of the freshly made food from the kitchen. The intensity of his gaze made his longing sad, for Yuki was as unaware of him as though he were part of the prolific decorations. After about only a few minutes, the song was stopped.

Silence fell suddenly as Jounouchi rushed into the kitchen, as if called there by someone.

It seemed as if the current outsiders occupying the room were given a heads up on this little 'surprise party' and were now clapping and cheering as Yuugi now emerged from the back of the gang, holding in his hands the largest and prettiest cake I had ever seen!

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**UN Conference on Global Warming – New Delhi**

"…the natural greenhouse gases in the ice cores are thawing out the artic glaciers. This runaway warming triggered an ice age which lasted two centuries. That occurred 10,000 years ago. Our climate is extremely fragile; pollution is to blame for the dissipating of the ozone layer. Just last week, a chunk of artic ice the size of Rhode Island broke off. We best act soon," Professor Hawkins stated grimly, clutching firmly onto his stand for support. Blinding flashes occurred every so often from the cameras held in the hands of as many reporters permitted in the international conference room.

"Yes?" he pointed politely to an aged man wearing the traditional Indian turban wrapped on top his head.

"I don't understand," he said, leisurely due to his accent and slow pronunciation. "I thought we were talking about global warming, not the next ice age?"

Breathing in perceptively to his wishful thinking, the Professor responded generally, "We are, however, global warming can trigger a cooling trend. Allow me to explain: the northern hemisphere's climate is based primarily on the north Atlantic current. The heat from the sun arrives at the equator but then is carried north by the ocean currents. Nonetheless, Global warming is disrupting this flow and will eventually…" he stopped, staring consciously into the eyes of his peers to give the wanted effect. "…shut down."

Mumbling arose in the room, filling it to the brim with comments of disbelief and incredulous shaking of heads. Some agreed with Professor Hawkins and his plans of action, others thought that he was a nut who had read too many horror stories.

"Ahem," he clapped his hands loudly, hoping to catch their attention once more. When he had succeeded, he continued.

"My partner, Dr. Motou was recently doing research in Cairo, Egypt and is studying climatology there. He indicated almost exactly the same findings I have. He is currently residing in Domino City, Japan, investigating his findings. If you would just-"

"Excuse me," all eyes turned to the one who interrupted. The Vice President of the US sat nonchalantly in his seat, grinning a small smile at what he assumed, the credulous Professor.

"If what you and your partner are both linking is true, then how long until devastation is going to occur?" he asked smoothly, as if challenging him to answer his question. A few moments passed until an answer was firmly introduced into the conversation.

"In about 50-100 years. Or maybe even a million," he stated brusquely, his patience wearing dangerously thin. "But if we don't act now, it would be our grandchildren who will have to pay the price."

"_However_, our economy is also fragile," the aggravated Vice President frowned once more in divergence. "Where are we going to find the money to pay for this Kyoto accord?"

The professor stood wordlessly, knowing that he would not be able to back up a good enough answer to defend himself. Defeated, he said, "I-I don't know…"

Mumbling filled the humid air; reporters swarmed in on the meeting and hollered out questions concerning Professor Hawkin's theory. None seemed to take his warning seriously and that was a _huge_ mistake.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"So you guys were in the hotel the whole time?" Anzu exclaimed disbelievingly to her friends. Susan smiled contemptuously and nodded. "Yup! Did we fool ya?"

Anzu crossed her arms and struck her nose up in the air, pouting jokingly. "Hpm! Why didn't you come get me then if you knew I was lost?" She turned to them, anxiety shinning in her eyes. "Didn't you hear how desperate I was!"

"Of course! We just wanted to see how you would react," Sarah laughed at the funny expression planted on Anzu's face. Yuki just shook her head slightly and giggled at the recent secret they had hidden from Anzu purposely. Takashi almost gave it away though, that's why they bombarded him with pillows: so that he would shut up. "We're sorry but, it was supposed to be a surprise party, so we couldn't help you."

Jounouchi grinned playfully and jumped on her from behind, engulfing her with his huge, heavy body. "Oww! Jonouchi get off me!" Everyone laughed (except Kaiba) and was then disrupted by Mai who popped her head inside the room.

"_Oi_, come on outside! The party just got set up!" Whooping in excitement, Jounouchi, Susan and (surprisingly) a usually shy Takashi rushed out of the room. Leaning over to Yuki, Anzu whispered, "Did you give Takashi a _cookie_ today?" When Yuki nodded innocently, Sarah and Anzu sighed.

Soon, all were outside, dancing lively to the upbeat songs and laughing at the good-natured jokes and hysterical pranks pulled by Jounouchi and Susan.

"Hey! I say that we play a game! Boys against girls!" Anzu suggested. "Yeah! We're sure to win anyway!" Serenity giggled when Mai cast a smug smile towards Jounouchi who teasingly glared at her.

"Sure!" Miho smiled.

"All right!" Mokuba explained excitedly.

"It's fine with me!" Yuugi grinned widely.

"But wait! What game are we going to play?" Sarah asked reasonably; silence clamped onto the camp as each individual pondered over their options. "We could always play football," Serenity recommended with a smile tugging at her lips. She remembered how she and Jounouchi would always play that when they were younger. She was never really good at it, but Jonouchi always made it really fun for her.

"No." Jounouchi stated simply.

"Why not?" Mai asked, placing her hands on her hips. A dark expression loamed over her alluring eyes. "Afraid we'll beat you up like a scared little _bonkotsu_?" That did it. Honda sweat dropped at the numerous veins popping into view on Jounouchi's fuming forehead. "That dog bit gets him every time."

"_Bon-BONKOTSU_! I'll show you a _bonkotsu_! Honda, hand me the ball," trying to act expertly, Honda threw the football without looking; assuming the direction it went was toward Jounouchi's outstretched hand. But a snarl erased that possibility.

"Why you little," Kaiba had his scary look on his face, glaring down at poor Honda.

"OKAY!" Susan yelled, trying to prevent one of those fights she heard so much about from Anzu. Although she never witnessed one herself, from the sound of it, they usually didn't end up so pretty. "Let's play football already!" Sarah agreed.

5 minutes into the game and the game was tied. "Hey Yuki," Mai called the shy girl over. Cupping her mouth so that their conversation would be private, she whispered, "I have an idea to tip this game into our favor. You know your friend, Takashi?" Yuki's cheeks tinted pink at the sound of the handsome, athletic classmate. "Y-Yeah?"

"Distract him."

Yuki eyes grew wide, not sure if she heard Mai correctly. "What?"

Mai sighed, watching Miho fumble with the ball thrown to her and drop it right into Honda's hands. "Look, we're women. Tell all the other girls, all right?" Seeing the discomfited look on her face, she added, "Don't be nervous, okay hun? Why, with your looks, it'll be easy! Besides," she winked at her. "Anyone can see that he already got his eyes on you."

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_The elevated sand plateaus shifted ever so gently with the soft sweep of wind, the burning sun overhead casting its persistent warmth upon the kingdom. However, what defied this beauty was the rampaging footsteps of the army general, adorn in his pleated tunic and golden armor. Citizens were hushed in wonder as they watched him and 5 of his soldiers stride past them with elegant grace; just that sight was enough to make anyone believe that something was afoot. _

_Going past the palace gates, receiving respectful bows from the guards, they stepped through the grand doors held open by two servants. Now quickening his steps, he removed his binding helmet and kneeled, his head cast down, to Pharaoh, surrounded by his 6 trusted priests. _

"_My Pharaoh," his head was lifted prudently to stare into the elegant hues of his king. "We are going to be attacked in less then 30 sunsets. There's nothing we can do to stop it." Pharaoh stood, his hand resting on his throne. His face was hidden in the shadows untouched by the flickering flames present in torches all about him. He raised a delicate hand to signal the fan-bearers to stop. His mouth was now defined into a straight, emotionless line, free of any anxiety. _

"_How long, Jono?" _

Moonlight reflected off the illimitable stars, shinning through the window pane of a young dancer, currently sitting up in bed with ceaseless beads of sweat traveling down her face. Anzu gripped her bed sheets for needed comfort while her mind swirled with bewildered thoughts and emotions. Her clock beamed a blinding green that glowed with the numbers: **5:00 AM**.

"Wha- What was _that_?"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Hedland Climate Research Center, Scotland**

Ming Song was aroused suddenly by the annoying consistent beeping that never ceased to stop. It was vague and his surroundings were blurry due to the fact that he had just woken up. He cast a fleeting look at his watch and groaned as it read off **5:00 AM**.

Finding the source of the noise, he staggered over to the computer analysis screen and examined the problem. Brushing his ebony bangs out of his face, a gasp was stifled as he gazed upon the screen. Disbelief and confusion contoured his face as he immediately rushed over to the bed beside his and shook awake his partner.

"Aaron, Aaron wake up!" Groaning his sleep, the blond haired meteorologist opened a groggy eye followed by an eyebrow raised in question to his partner. "What is it weirdo?" That was his nickname; all the guys called him that.

"Nomad Buoy 4311 is showing a temperature drop," he peeked out from the screen. "Of 13 degrees."

Aaron groaned and stretched his long arms. "It's probably a malfunction. There were some nasty storms the other day. Probably knocked it about."

However, suddenly another set of beeping stung into the cool atmosphere as another buoy indicated the _same thing_.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………

This chapter was sort of bad so, I'm sorry! I'm just winging it now, just writing whatever pops into my mind. Well, it's not THAT bad, right? Please leave a review! The more I get, the faster I will update!

Note: There may be some character injuries, but no one dies, okay? Promise!

Healing Spirit


	3. Rising Suspicions

Chapter 3! YAY! Okay, a few things. Christine, Aileen and Dorothy are going to show up next chapter as Anzu's sisters. Yuki, Susan and Sarah came to Egypt to hold a surprise party for Anzu's 18th birthday, meaning that these first few chapters takes place in August. The plot unfolds more and more romance in this chapter!

The first segment is in Anzu's pov. And Min Sung and Aaron are going to be in the next chapter when they arrive in Cairo.

Disclaimer: Do not own, I'm so teird of saying this. I don't even own the OC's, they're based on my friends!

Dedication: To my best pals and reviewers. Oh! And Sarah. She kept forcing me to continue writing! . It's thanks to Yuki, Susan and Sarah who keep this story moving! Thanks guys!

On with chapter 3!

Chapter 3:

Rising Suspicions

The moon sure is pretty, I mused to myself in a forced effort to lighten my mood. After awaking from that dream, I just couldn't go back to sleep. Too many questions rolled in my head, too many excuses I came up with to puch them out of my thoughts. I stared at the shivering stars in the sky. Were they shaking because they were troubled too?

I sighed, not because I was teird from waking up so early, but because of the mysterious figure who obviously provoked that odd dream. Why can't I just get over the fact that he was gone? Am I really that stubborn, so much that I couldn't look at another guy for 3 years after his leave? Am I destined to be alone for the rest of my life?

It's not that I want to forget, but I want to move on also. You can't do this to yourself Anzu! When are you going to wake up?

Who were those people? I instantly recognized the attire. But why would I suddenly have a dream about ancient egypt? Could it be because of the fact that I'm in Egypt? Does that matter?

Ugh, I have to go back to sleep. Or I won't be able to get back up tomorrow. Crossing over to my bed, I snuggled back into the warm covers. But still my mind filled with thoughts and memories. That's it! We are going back to New York as fast as possible! Maybe Egypt really does do weird things to me.

Why does his face never leave my mind? Even though it's been so long, it never faded or turned vague. To be honest to myself, I don't think that I ever stopped loving him. I've always loved him, and I always will. But then what's the point? He rejected me anyway.

Turning over to the other side, my soft whimpers ceased as my tired body drifted back to sleep…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ishizu! Is de grub ready yet?"

"For goodness sake Joe, have some dignity and put on a shirt!" Mai shook her head in displease, shooing Jounouchi away with her carefully manicured nails. Everyone else was spread around the kitchen and living rooms, helping themselves to the food and drinks.

"But Mai! I'm hungry!" Jounouchi whined, inching towards the mountain of stuff piled on the kitchen table counter. "Tatsuya Jounouchi! You will go upstairs and dress before you eat! NOW!" Jou whimpered under Mai's outburst and slumped back up the stairs and then rushing back down again.

Mai stared at his grinning face right in front of hers in bewilderment. "Wha-" But she was cut off with a quick kiss, but nonetheless sweet. Rushing back up the stairs, taking 4 steps at a time, Jou escaped from a flustered Mai who chased him up into the upstairs hallway.

"Do they always start off the day like this?" Susan asked Shizuka, who was halfway through with her cereal. She timidly looked up at her behind long auburn hair and nodded with a smile gracing her lips.

"Yeah, I'm afraid so. Tatsuya-sama _always_ argues with Mai," she answered and then lifted herself up to head towards the stairs; her hand resting on the polished banister.

"Seto's still on his computer," she sighed wistfully and called back to Susan. "I'm going to go check on him," Susan nodded 'okay' as Shizuka climbed the steps.

…………………..

"Seto?" The C.E.O. was broken from his concentration upon hearing the soft cry of his beloved girlfriend. His mouth twitched slightly as a tiny smile and Shizuka shifted closer to him to stare at the back of his laptop. Waiting patiently for him to answer her, she was finally greeted.

"Shizuka, come here," obediently obeying his wishes, she went closer to get pulled into a warm, inviting embrace. It was firm but yet gentle; she giggled as Seto's warm breath brushed her hair onto her face. Slipping his arms around his sturdy neck, she engulfed herself in his warmth and they sat on the sofa, just enjoying having each other's company.

……………………

Yuki appeared in the entrance to the living room, holding a small plate consisting of a bagel with butter, an orange and a glass of warm milk. Looking over the crowded room full of laughing friends joking around and poking fun, she couldn't find an appropriate place to sit! Until she glimpsed a small vacant seat next to… Takashi!

Frowning at the heat rising to her cheeks when he turned his head towards her and motioned her to come over; she crossed the sea of people and stopped a few feet away.

"Here, Yukari," he urged, moving over on the single armchair. It wasn't much of a 'vacant' seat, but comparing to all the other spots in this room, this would do. Hesitantly, Yuki lowered her head and sat, facing away from Takashi. Trying to be as silent as can be, she held up the plastic knife with her shaking hand and started (with great difficulty) to butter her bagel.

Not failing to notice her flushed expression, Takashi mischievously slid back down onto the armchair, instantly squishing Yuki and causing her to drop her halfway buttered bagel back onto the plate, face down. He nuzzled his face in her hair as Yuki's heart accelerated at an alarming rate so fast that she felt that her chest would burst!

"You know," he purred and she tensioned in apprehensiveness. "You look _cute_ when you're blushing…"

On the far corner of the room, Sarah and Susan noticed the awkward situation Yuki had gotten herself into and Susan dropped her plate in shock with a dull sound as it hit the carpeted floor. "Ho ho! Yukari's flirting with Takashi!"

Yuki heard Susan's statement and glanced over at her two friends staring at her with huge grins on their faces; Sarah looked as she was trying with all her might to suppress a good laugh while Susan had on the _cheesiest_ grin which just screamed 'Susan's up to no good'!

'Oh dear…' Yuki mentally groaned in distress.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Hey guys, where's Anzu?" Mokuba asked, currently helping Odion and Marik clean up. "I think that she's still in her bedroom," Miho answered, taking a break from her playtime with Vivian's two restless sons.

"Me want _'Zoo-nee-sama_! Me want _'Zoo-nee-sama_!" Harry whined, banging his plastic spoon on his high chair.

"Where's _ji ji_?" Sam asked his mom and Vivian smiled in amusement. "Sammy, it's _jie jie_, not _ji ji_. Remember? _Ji ji_ is 'chicken'. I'm sure your 'big sister' wouldn't like it very much if you call her a 'chicken'," Miho chortled along with Vivian at Sam's embarrassed appearance.

(**Author's note:** Since Duke is Japanese and Vivian is Chinese, their kids know both languages, okay?)

"Really though, she's been in her room for a long time," Yuugi said worryingly, looking up at Anzu's bedroom door. It was now almost lunchtime and Anzu had not yet emerged from her room. "We should check on her."

"I'll go," Sarah volunteered immediately, raising up her arm. "Me too," Susan added. "I want to go," Yuki stated and stood up from her chair. "Anzu's like a sister to me, I'm coming too," Miho said in a very dignified manner.

"I've been watching over Anzu all my life, that girl can't go anywhere without me," Mai stated firmly.

"Guys, dis is not some rescue mission to save her from some man-eating dragon or anyding okay?" Jou snickered at Mai's warning glare. "Just go and shake her awake or someding." Mai just ignored his random comment and started up the steps, followed by the others.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The soft, muffled ringing in the kitchen was barely noticed except for Marik, who just happened to be standing at such close proximity to it. Picking it up, he replied in his low voice, "Hello? This is Marik Ishtar."

"Hello, good day sir. May I please speak with Ms. Ishizu Ishtar please?"

"She's busy, may I take a message?"

"Of course," there was a long pause and Marik wondered if the person was still there. "Um, this may become quite a shock to you Mr. Ishtar but… um… you might want to step out of the room for a few seconds."

Even thought Marik was totally befuddled on the course of his demanded actions, he complied and waited.

"There was a break in last night…" Marik nodded. "A priceless artifact was stolen…" Marik's throat tightened in feared anticipation. "Which artifact?" He asked, really not wanting to hear the response.

"We cannot confirm it. They left no trace of anything except the theft of Exhibet B, The Table of the Pharaoh," Marik gasped, his eyes nearly popping out of his head. "But-But how could anyone-"

"I think that you should take a look at this sir…." He stated grimly.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The soft sunlight filtered in through the blinds, casting its glow on a relatively peacefully sleeping form. A knock was heard from outside the wooden door followed by the creak of metal. Mai stuck her head inside the room and nodded an 'okay' to the girls to assure them.

"She's still asleep," she said in a hushed voice and they tiptoed into the room. Pondering over how to wake her, they stood in awkward silence.

"Let's just jump on her!" Susan whispered excitedly and Sarah shook her head. "That'll be a rude awakening!" Miho giggled quietly and Mai strode over to the bed. "You're not really going to jump on her are you?" Sarah gasped. Mai shook her head back at them as she seated herself on the edge of the bed.

"Hon, Anzu. Wake up Anzu," she gently shook her shoulder, her body was facing away from them. Yuki went closer and kneeled beside her. "Anzu-chan? Wake up," in a feeble attempt, she tugged on the fabric.

"Oh come on guys! She's obviously a really heavy sleeper! Trust me, I would know!" Susan shouted and followed in pursuit. "All you have to do it this," they stepped back in curious anticipation. Susan breathed in deeply and then suddenly pounced on the bed, arousing an aggravated dancer to spring up in her bed, her hair askew and her clothes ruffled.

"SUSAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Everyone rolled their eyes. Another typical day.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Okay friends! Are you ready?" Ishizu asked cheerfully when everyone got settled in the living room. "Ready for what?" Jou asked. Ishizu scanned the room with her eyes, searching for her brother. 'Where's Marik?'

"Wait, didn't she tell you?" Odion questioned the look of bewilderment crossing everyone's face. "Tell us what?" Miho inquired anxiously.

"Why, you didn't think that we called you here for nothing!" Ishizu beamed, sending a fearful shiver down everyone's spine. "Wha-what then?" Mokuba asked with building dread.

"Odion," he handed his sister a shovel much to everyone's confusion. "You see, we just uncovered this tomb a few weeks ago, there's still a lot of excavation to do. Which means…"

"Oh no," Seto groaned.

"You get to DIG!"

**Memphis Weather Research Center****, Egypt**

"Hold on! I'm coming! Would you get that for us, Rebecca?" Professor Hawkins solicited his granddaughter.

"Sure Gramps," Rebecca replied in her usual blunt remark, picking up the ringing cordless phone and holding it up casually to her ear. "Memphis Weather Research Center."

"Professor?" After the male voice responded, Rebecca cleared her throat and extended her arm to the Professor, who was looking over his partner's shoulder, who was none other then Sogoruko Motou. "Grandpa, it's for you," Rebecca handed the phone to him and then returned to her laptop, continuing on the analysis of a satellite image of a recent monsoon.

"Yes, this is Professor Hawkins…" After a few minutes of silence in solitude, Mr. Motou glanced up at his old friend. His face was contoured with what seemed as suppressed shock and tremendous disbelief, all sorts of stretched emotions swirling in the depths of his eyes. "Are you sure Min Song?"

"Yes Professor," the voice could be heard from the other end of the phone line. "Aaron confirmed it by calling up two ports located near the two buoys and they couldn't identify any malfunctions. This wasn't a mistake Professor."

All the while during Min Song's discussion, the Professor sat down onto his leather seat and kept staring at the blank walls. Now even Rebecca looked up from her laptop and along with Mr. Motou, they watched him with vigilant stares.

"Yes but… how… right, I know… Right, I-I'll check with the others on this… yes… thank you Min Song… yes," the faraway look on his face indicated that the flustered, exaggerated expressions were not cast in vain. Small dialects from their conversation could be making out when listened for closely. "Yes, you and Aaron come to Egypt as soon as possible. Tomorrow? Yes. That's fine. Goodbye," gently placing the phone onto its carrier, the Professor stared at it as if it had just got up and danced across the table.

"Arthur?"

"Grandpa?"

Both tried to get some information from the dazed Professor, logically thinking in their high intellectual minds that something had happened. To their utter surprise, he leisurely turned his head to look at them with wide eyes which seemed to mist over with sheer alarm and dismay.

"I have troubling news…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Well? What did you think? Please review! (Big puppy eyes) PLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASEPLEASE!

With cherries on top?

Bye for now! Healing Spirit over and out! .


	4. Transcending Reminiscences

Hey guys

**Hey guys! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this story in so long! But I have been continuing it on my own..., so here's the rest of Ragnarok Solstice Part I! I hope you guys aren't too mad at me! . I have the first 5 or so chapters of Part II, so I'll post those up if you guys are still interested (review and tell me, please). Thanks! ******

**Ragnarok Solstice**

**Part I: The Admonitions**

**By Healing Spirit**

**Chapter 4: Transcending Reminiscences**

Sarah groaned and rubbed at the blisters forming on her slender fingers, trying to disregard the callous pains shooting up her back. She inclined backwards and arched her back in a semi 'bridge' to loosen her tense muscles, performing her dancing abilities. Bending back down to pick up her shovel, a small smile tugged at her lips when she witnessed Takashi and Yukari humorously having a tug of war over Yukari's shovel. Sarah raised an eyebrow as Yukari's normal quiet voice amplified to a more demanding tone- not at all like her.

"Takashi! Let go!"'_Wow… O.O;'_

"Yukari! Just let me shovel for you!" '_This guy's desperate… -.-;'_

"NO!" '_I've never noticed that vein popping on her head before… O.O'_

Her eyebrows elevated even more as they then switched their conversation into fluent Japanese, which- since she was Korean- did not understand. Though, it was fun to watch them fight. '_Wow, I've never seen Yukari so frustrated before_,' Sarah thought amusingly to herself. Yukari may be your average next-door sweetie who is as quiet and shy as a mouse, but that doesn't mean that she couldn't stand up for herself! Sarah noted that ever since that morning at breakfast, Yukari had been avoiding Takashi's eyes and her cheeks flushed in deep embarrassment.

For some reason, that scene bought back a reminiscence. A faded memory, but nonetheless clear...

000

**Flashback**

"Sarah! Phone for you!"

"Oh! Coming!" Making my way down the steps, I thanked mom as I picked up the phone and placed it to my ear. "_Ahnyung Hah She Yo_?"

"Sarah?" In an instant, my heart froze as I gripped the phone for fear that the line might suddenly disconnect. I stared disbelievingly into space as my mind tried to register what was happening. That voice… _It's been so long since I've heard __**that voice**_…

"Sarah, are you there?" Snapping back to my current situation, I answered back with shaking hands. "I-Idiot?" I whispered, afraid of his response. Just saying his nickname felt so strange, it has been so long!

"Sarah," he sounded so relieved, was it because he felt the same as me? "It's been so long since we talked, huh?" Once again, my voice caught in my throat, and I blinked furiously to keep my impending tears at bay. "Yes…it has…"

I felt so happy yet so sad at the same time. Everything around me seemed to fade into haze and I just stood there and listened to his beautiful voice.

"I've missed you Sarah. How's _un-ma_? Are your two sisters doing okay? Huh, I'm blabbering now!" The sound of his laughter was like spring rain to my ears. I couldn't stop the huge smile that graced my lips as he continued with his musing.

"Do you remember the time when our friends said that there was a party for 2-year couples and we both were invited? But when we got there, everyone was gone and we heard the door close behind us. They locked us in there for hours until they finally let us out the next day. But, while we were in there, I got to know you better and… huh. Now that I think about it, it makes me miss you even more."

I giggled lightly with him and said uneasily, "I miss you too. And I will never forget that day." But then, the memory of that day was poignant, for I knew that those days had long ago passed and we could never go back to the way it once was.

"Um, Sarah?"

"Yes?"

"I…I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?" I asked, not afraid of anything he would tell me. Besides, he contacted me after all these long years since I moved to America! I couldn't be happier!

"Oh, Sarah," I heard him sigh deeply and then I waited in anticipation, but then fear crept its way into my heart. "Min Sung," I only said his real name when I was serious. "Tell me what's wrong! Otherwise I won't be able to help you!"

"Sarah, I'm," he hesitated, ranking up my curiosity even higher. "I'm getting surgery…"

**End Flashback **

000

'_But then…_' Sarah's mental words chocked at her throat, and she felt her eyes sting from some indefinite source. Biting her lip, her grip on the handle of her shovel constricted. Acid burned her eyes as tears flowed down her rosy cheeks and an imaginary thorn had embedded itself in her chest. '_I wonder if he's all right. He hasn't called yet, ever since he told me that he needed surgery_.' Sarah's eyes widened in painful comprehension and she stifled her gasp with a raised hand. '_What if he didn't make it through the operation…_?'

000

"MY BAAAAAAAAACCKKK!!" Jounouchi howled out loud only to get cut off by a slap. "Tatsuya, be quiet! You're making this worse then it already is!" Mai screeched as loud as her tired body would allow. Like Jounouchi, she was equally as drained from energy and had no intention of continuing any time soon.

"Mai, you can't blame me! My back hurts!" He whined pathetically, and was rewarded with another slap. However, this one was performed with less vigor. "When's lunch?" Jounouchi asked his fiancé, watching her sweat drop mingle with the other drops of sweat studded on her creamy skin.

"Hopefully soon," she responded, enduring her work with utmost dignity.

"It's not fair! Kaiba's not workin'!" Jou pointed his finger accusingly at the smug C.E.O. sipping cool lemonade and winking at them. "Why I oughtta," a vein popped on Jounouchi's forehead as he watched Kaiba purposely cool himself off and basked in the shade.

"Jou, just don't watch him!" Mai sighed and nonchalantly flicked a golden lock off her shoulder. Suddenly, her eyes flew wide open as her finger made contact with her now frizzy hair.

"MY HAAAAAAAAIIRRRR!!" She screamed in horror as she grasped handfuls of her usual silky blond hair now frizzy from the heat. She, in turn, was silenced by a slap and she fell to the ground on her face. Picking herself up and spitting out the grains of sand; she glared menacingly at the _idiot_ who slapped her.

Jounouchi cowered sheepishly beneath his fuming fiancé. "Oppsi?"

"Mai? Jou?" They both turned at the voice of their 'younger sister'. "What's up Anzu?" Jou greeted nervously, still not free from Mai until she finally turned her head to her as well.

"Can I ask you guys something?"

"What is it, hon?" Mai released her glare from Jounouchi and placed a comforting hand on Anzu's shoulder.

"I- um…" The couple arched their eyebrows at Anzu's behavior. She was usually not this shy, this must be important. "Well, it was great seeing you guys! But, I have to go back to New York."

"WHAT?!" Jou made the first move. Mai widened her violet hues and blinked in shock. "Why now, hun? Why not later?" She waited patiently for an answer, but when no response came, she took Anzu by the hand and led her away from a rambling Jounouchi.

"Anzu, why are you leaving?" Mai had switched herself to big sister mode, taking full responsibility for the younger. "Don't you like Egypt?" Anzu shook her head, moving her gaze directed at the sandy ground to flicker among the many forms of her friends still digging on the dig site. "It's not that."

"Then what is it?" The golden haired beauty grew more and more aware of the way Anzu's eyes faltered whenever her gaze settled upon a certain tri-haired cutie. "Is it Yuugi?" Her guess was rewarded with a solemn shake of her head.

"I- I just can't stay here any longer," Anzu turned away apologetically and started towards the hotel. As Mai gazed after her retreating form, she wondered why Anzu was acting this way. '_Can it be Yuugi? Either him or I'm missing her point. Nonetheless, Vivian had left for China for some business and we __**barely**__ started this reunion; now Anzu's leaving too…_'

"Anzu!" The brunette turned her head. "Can you at least stay for the Ramadan festival?"

She seemed hesitant at first, but then flashed a cheerful smile and nodded. "Of course!"

000

"Yukari!" With a turn of her head, Susan appeared into Yukari's view. Shizuka was beside her, setting down her shovel and tenderly caressing her throbbing blisters. She smiled warmly at the sight of her boyfriend strolling up to them behind Susan.

"What's wrong Susan?" The ebony haired beauty responded softly.

"Nothing's wrong, but Ishizu wants us to get ready for the Ramadan festival," she hastily grabbed Yukari's hand and pulled her along down the hazy dig site. Shizuka came up to Seto and slipped her ivory arms around his neck, kissing him gently.

"Do you know what's going on?" Seto grinned at his beautiful girlfriend's inquiry, enjoying her bewilderment when he chuckled. "You'll just have to see."

"Hey!" Shizuka gasped as she grasped his shirt. "How come you're not sweaty?"

"I didn't toil in the sand," he smirked at her while she mock glared at him. Being unsuccessful, she burst out into giggles. "Come on, let's go!" Taking his hands in hers, Shizuka led Seto back toward the hotel.

000

"Min Sung! Do you have ANY clue to where we are?" Aaron snapped back at his partner, somewhat irritated at their present circumstances. His handsome companion smoothed back his messy black hair, squinting his eyes through the swarming mass of shopping Egyptians. "Um," his voice faltered from hesitation. "Why don't we ask someone?"

Aaron sighed and stared at Min Sung straight in the eye. "Do you know how to speak Arabic, _Weirdo_? Well, if you do, then go right ahead! Look," he pointed down the street to two giggling girls peering over at them; one was staring vigilantly at Min Sung. "We've got admirers." He winked at them as Min Sung flashed him a disapproving look.

"I'm not talking to them," he stated simply.

"Oh, come on Weirdo! Do you ever talk to girls? At all?!"

Before he could respond, Aaron cut him off. "Stop. I know what you are going to say." He cleared his throat and slicked back his dirty-blond locks. Putting on a sullen expression on his face that looked amazingly similar to Min Sung's usual face, he imitated, "Well Aaron, I am not single like you."

Then he switched to a high pitched voice, casting a dreamy expression onto his eyes. "I already have a love. The most _beautiful_ girl in the world had chosen me to be her boyfriend! Oh how I wish to see her again! How I yearned for her to be by my side and hold my hand during the operation! Oh, how I-"

A loud punch echoed throughout the marketplace and many turned their heads to see what was going on. Aaron staggered from his spot, tenderly fingering his injured eye, now glowing a light purple. Min Sung turned away from him, feeling built up anger obscure his senses. Several seconds slugged by, but it seemed like hours between them. When he spoke, an unintended harsh tone escaped from his lips.

"_Do not_ make fun of her that way. Just because _you_ have not found someone to love as much as I love her, that doesn't mean that you can criticize me that way. Please don't do that again. You do not know my pain. I'm sorry that I hit you."

As he walked away, head downcast and eyes sad with remorse, he left Aaron and the rest of the overseers stationed absolutely still and watching after him in hushed shock.

000

"Sister, I have to go back to America for a little while," Marik told Ishizu solemnly. "And why is that? Did something happen?" Ishizu asked suspiciously, searching for answers beneath the deep violet of his eyes.

"No, nothing! It's just that, they are having a little trouble with the new shipments of artifacts, that's all!" He replied hurriedly, trying not to worry his sister. "And just to reassure you, I'll take Odion with me, okay?"

"You're going to miss the Ramadan festival, you know," Ishizu stated bluntly, knowing how much Marik loved the event. He wouldn't miss it for the world! "I know. But I have to go," Marik insisted and swirled around on his heel, treading down the hall leading to the door.

"Something's not right," Ishizu mused to herself.

000

The sky was lit up with fireworks that zoomed through the air and exploded into billions of sparkling lights, conquering the vast heavens. Egyptians and Muslims alike cheered in grand excitement as music burst from modern loudspeakers.

Dressed in sashes of brilliant gold, striking crimson and all the colors of the rainbow, dancers lifted up their arms and danced to the beat of the drums. What seemed like millions of stores lined the streets all the way down to the horizon; swarms of people crowded around the plaza, laughing and eating the delicious Egyptian delicacies.

"This food is really good!" Shizuka, adorned with a sparkling baby-blue Arabic dress and a long _hijab_, giggled elegantly beside Anzu and passed her a plate filled with _'aish shami_ which is a sort of puffy bread, kind of like pita. Lifting it up to her mouth, she was about to eat it when Susan screamed "Stop!" Anzu nearly dropped it from surprise.

"Dip it in this!" She stared skeptically at the bizarre looking dark sauce Susan was holding out to her. Hesitant, she dipped the bread in and took a bite. She nodded in agreement. It was really good! It was like an olive-and-pepper hummus thing.

Anzu sighed contently as she watched Mai invite Shizuka, Yuki, Susan, Sarah and Miho to dance in the middle of the plaza. Yuki shook her head and refused to go in front of _everybody_ and dance. She claimed that she wasn't very good at it. Susan and Sarah were standing beside her, trying to convince her that dancing wasn't that hard.

"You don't even have to belly dance! Just shake your hips a little!" Mai insisted. Yuki's cheeks were accented with a deep shade of rogue as she covered her face with her pink _hijab_.

"_I- ie! _I don't want to!"

"Come on Yukari! Sarah will teach you!" Susan persevered, trying to pry Yuki's hands from her _hijab_. Suddenly, her face lit up as an idea popped into her head.

"Oh Yukari," she said in a sing-song voice. "Takashi is going to be watching!" Yuki glanced to her right and spotted Takashi laughing with Yuugi, Jounouchi and Mokuba. When he caught her staring at him, he winked cutely at her red face.

"Now will you dance?" Sarah asked. This time Yuki shook her head even harder, shouting "No!"

"LOOK! We finally made it!" Anzu turned her head behind her when a male voice sounded above all the rest. "Look _Weirdo_! I **told** you that I knew where I was going!"

Two boys were trudging along the borders of the plaza, glancing to and fro, looking as if they had just run a 10-mile relay.

"Aaron, I'm- sorry about before," the Asian boy hung his head in shame, finding his hands very interesting to stare at. His midnight black hair came over his forehead in messy tangles; he was tall and not lacking in the muscle department. His eyes reflected sadness and a deep loss, which reminded Anzu of herself. His height was overwhelming, maybe even rivaling Kaiba's stature!

"I got out of hand."

"No, I'm sorry," the blond scratched the back of his head sheepishly. He was well built as well, with blond tresses of hair gelled straight up to reveal his forehead. Standing a few centimeters below the Asian, his skin tone was slightly tanned. "I shouldn't have made fun of Sarah that way."

Anzu was flabbergasted when they mentioned Sarah's name. Was it just a coincidence? She jerked her head back to the middle of the plaza when she heard Yuki had finally agreed to dance.

Lining up in a straight procession, Mai, Shizuka, Miho, Sarah, Yukari and Susan finally started to dance, following Sarah's lead. Being the professional among the six of them, she led them into a simple belly dance, swirling their arms like snakes, they twirled and slowly slipped into a deep trance, ignoring the stares they were receiving from all the people in the plaza.

Even the music was adapted to their style, the fireworks reflected off their multicolored dresses which swirled out like colorful birds whenever they turned or spun on their feet.

When Sarah intensified her steps, the rest of the group continued with their simpler dance. She used her golden dress to its full extent, spinning about and arching her back in a quickened pace, the hem of her dress billowing out like the radiant wings of an enchanted eagle.

"Sarah…" Anzu raised an eyebrow in puzzlement when one of the boys breathed out her friend's name. What was _with_ this guy? Was he like a weird stalker or something?

Min Sung ignored Anzu's stare as his gaze was fixed on the beautiful midnight–haired seraph dancing in the middle of the stage, instantly alleging the stage as her own. A tear rolled down the curve of his face as he continued to stare with incredulity. Can that really be the same skinny little girl that he grew up with? He had to talk to her.

'_But… does she still love me after what I done?'_

000

"Where's Aaron and Min Sung?! They should be here by now!" Rebecca screeched as she raised her head to the sky, tugging on her forest green dress. She glanced down at the festivities, angry that she could not join in because of the absence of two meteorologists.

"Now Rebecca. They probably had some sort of delay. Let's not be hasty in judging their behavior," Professor Hawkins stated coolly, his refinement and sophistication taking over.

"I know grandpa. But they should be here by now!" Pouting, she took her seat by the balcony and crossed her arms.

"Rebecca's right Arthur. Perhaps they got into some trouble. With Aaron around, you can never know what to think," Sogoruko (Professor Motou) said, moving the computer mouse to its designated position. Clicking on a recently activated storm warning, he opened up the message.

"Hm, what's this?" he furrowed his eyebrows as he scanned the images brought to him.

000

A dim glow emitted from inside the giant stone tablet as Marik's eyes flickered to that spot. "What's this?" He reached out a hand to touch the radiating light beaming out from the carving of the eye of Horus.

"Ah!" He jerked his hand back and looked at his fingers to see settling burns becoming visible beneath the many wrinkles of his hands. "What's going on?" Odion and the assistant who called him before came up beside him and persistently asked him what's wrong. Soon their attention was draw to the fiercely shimmering eye of Horus and all stared in amazement.

"Master Marik! What's happening?" Odion cried out as his arm rose to block the bright light. Screams burst into the air as the lustrous light grew stronger and engulfed them in a radiant emptiness. All of a sudden, all three envisioned a glimpse of some unfathomable place, as their bodies disappeared from beneath them…

"_General! They are approaching steadfast!"_

"_Quickly! We must not let them get to the capital!"_

_Lined up beside and behind the general were hundreds of thousands of soldiers, all clad in identical golden armor. The ones toward the back held giant bows and a plentiful supply of arrows strung behind their back. _

_The soldiers lining the front were equipped with spears and swords; the proud general sat on his muscle-knotted ebony horse facing the charging enemy. Beams of sunlight ricocheted off the shinning armor of the army of Egyptian soldiers, as the leader's eyes narrowed at the sound of the approaching enemy drawing ever closer._

"_Prepare to fight! If you die, you die for Khamet!"_

Khamet what ancient Egyptians called Egypt.

"_Don't be afraid, men! If we win, Khamet is saved!" General prepared to raise his sword to signal the charge. Leisurely lifting up his heavy blade, sunlight flickered off the steel and the tremendous roar of soldiers rang throughout the Saharan terrain…_

"_Pharaoh! Report from the assistant general located in the Sahara!"_

_Pharaoh reached out his hand to grasp the small scroll of papyrus and wrapped his fingers around the dry parchment. Unfurling the winkled piece of papyrus, it revealed a short message hastily scratched in hieroglyphics._

_Moments passed by as Pharaoh skimmed through the letter. In dignified shock, his free hand slowly released the golden Ankh of Life that resided within his grasp and it crashed to the ground with an ear-splitting __**clank!**_

"_Pharaoh!" Immediately, the bureaucrat and Pharaoh's personal guards rushed to his side as the fan-bearers stopped the waving of the large ostrich feathered fans. Even the musicians stopped their music and laid down their flutes and harps. "Pharaoh! Are you all right?" _

_Pharaoh lifted his regal head, holding up a hand to silence his rambling official. Everyone in the throne room was silent as their Lord stood from his brilliant throne and stepped down the dais. Nearing the exit, his musicians and personal guards followed suit as the door soldiers held open the giant entranceway to the grand hall. _

_He stopped abruptly, referring to his still official. _

"_Prepare my chariot and gather the soldiers in training. We're going in for another all out assault."_

_The official's eyes widened and he stuttered, "My-My Lord! We will not possibly survive another at-"_

"_NOW!" Pharaoh's mysterious violet hues glowed dangerously as he turned to his trembling officer. "Do it." His words were small and simple, but enough to drive any man to his knees and the executive rushed to fulfill his command._

"_I'll avenge you… Jono…"_

Anzu's eyes snapped open as the proverbial figure loitered fresh in her mind. "Yuugi?" She cried out his nickname, the one they were _so used to calling him_. The noise and prospect of the festival at hand finally sunk back into her as she gripped her head to resist her pounding headache. _What was that strange vision she just had_?

"Lost?" She gasped and swirled around to come face to face with an eccentric hooded man that had suddenly appeared only a couple feet away from her. When he neared her, the movement in his robes caused her eye to catch something gold and burnished from underneath it.

"Um…" Anzu's gaze wavered from the spot to his face, which was half covered in shadows. Who was this guy? He seemed sketchy… _nice_, but sketchy. "Um, thank you. But, I'm fine," Anzu replied sheepishly. He was silent. Anzu was starting to get a little nervous, until he responded.

"All right. Just be careful around these parts. You never know who might be of danger to you."

"Thanks for the advice." Anzu smiled uncertainly but as her face neared the man, she noticed an unmistakable resemblance to someone…

"Hey! You're that Egyptian guy!" Now it was making sense to her! He was the same man who helped her earlier when she first got lost in Cairo!

"I never got to thank you for helping me! You don't know how I-"

He interrupted her abruptly as he moved closer to her and spoke. "_Danger lurks closer. Beware milady. The past is colliding with the future. It was a mistake. A trap. Be careful, it approaches_!"

In an instant, a scream irrupted among the mist of the celebrations as a fanatical woman came running down the streets, nearly tripping over her dress.

"Monsters! Monsters!"

000

"What's this?!"

"What's wrong, Sogoruko?" Professor Hawkins and Rebecca rushed to Mr. Motou's side, who was staring wide-eyed at the computer screen.

"I don't know what's going on! Cairo suddenly vanished from the maps! All sensors from space indicate that…" he trailed off, gazing at the beeping icon at the edge of the screen.

"That, what, Sogoruko?" Professor Hawkins asked quietly, almost afraid for the answer.

"It's transferred into **another dimension**…"

000

The radiance from the eye of Horus glowed even _**stronger**_as the three bodies of Marik, Odion and the assistant lay motionless on the floor…

000

Anzu stared along with the other people as more and more like the woman came running down the crowded streets in bigger and bigger swarms and eventually shouts were mixed in with the screams. As the cause of the bedlam finally started to come into view,

Anzu gasped at the sight. What seemed to be millions of hideous pitch-black creatures were crawling into the marketplace and everyone around her was driven into a frantic fury. Their eyes were crimson red and pointed treacherously whenever encountering a nearby human being.

She heard her friends scream in utter horror and rushed about with the rest of the crowds. When she looked beside her, the strange Egyptian man was already rushing down the street, blending in with the rest of the populace. "Hey, wait!" She immediately gave chase to the mystifying man.

Passing by Sarah, she couldn't stop the Asian guy Anzu had heard earlier grab her out of the way when a hysterical man almost crashed into her. "Sarah!" But she was gone. "Yukari! Susan! Mai!"

Where were all her friends? "Jou! Yuugi!" Finding no other way, she regained the chase to find that man. She had a feeling that he knew who was behind all this mayhem. Why else had he 'warned' her of what was going to come? _How did he know about these monsters? _

Pushing past Shizuka and Seto running from the crazy herd of people, she ignored Shizuka's consistent cries for her to stop. "Anzu! Anzu! **Anzu**!"

When she finally caught a glimpse of the cloaked man, he stopped in his tracks and appeared to be waiting for something. '_Now's my chance!' _Sprinting up to him, the sound of rumbling hooves caused her to skid to a halt.

'_What the-'_ An entire army of soldiers, all wearing golden armor and equipped with weapons, came marching down the streets. From their style of clothing, they seemed to be from Egypt! '_Like in my vision!' _Anzu concluded.

They suddenly broke out into a run, pointing their spears and swords at the creatures rampaging all around the ruined marketplace. Anzu looked about fiercely for the hooded man and caught the sight of his cape disappearing into a building elevator.

'_Oh no, you're not getting away until I get some answers!'_


	5. Painful Flashbacks

I just realized that I wrote these chapters around 2-3 years ago! . I hope they aren't too bad... Enjoy guys!

**Ragnarok Solstice**

**Part I: The Admonitions**

**By Healing Spirit**

**Chapter 5: Painful Flashbacks**

"Seto! Where's Anzu?" Shizuka shouted as she was thrust into the backseat of Kaiba's limo, landing roughly on the smooth leather. Jounouchi and Mai were seated beside her with Jounouchi screaming bloody murder to get out of the car.

"LET ME OUT KAIBA! I WANT OUT! YUUGI AND ANZU ARE STILL OUT THERE! LET ME OOUUUTTTTTT!!"

"Shut up mutt," Kaiba sneered as he rounded the back and jumped into the driver's seat, slamming the door closed. Jounouchi raised a closed fist and growled deep beneath his throat. "What did you call me?" He asked dangerously, as if trying Kaiba's anger.

"Seto! Please let us look for Anzu-chan and Yuugi-kun!" Shizuka cried, throwing her arms around the back of the front seat. Her small hands touched Kaiba's stiff shoulders as his gaze softened and he placed his coarse hand on hers. "If that's what you want."

"Where's Sarah?" Yukari asked from the back seat, peering around the long limo. "Oh no," standing up, she prepared to leave the limo when Takashi grabbed her thin wrist and stopped her short in her tracks. "No Yukari, it's dangerous out there!" Turning her head, Yukari faced Takashi with a faint spark of determination growing steadily in her eyes.

"You can't stop me," her tone was unusually cold as Susan rose from her seat as well and followed Yukari out the door. Takashi was not quick enough for their swift exit and followed suit. "Yukari!" He chased after them; the remaining residues looked after them when Mai groaned, "No! We can't lose more people!"

Kaiba kicked open the front door unexpectantly and rushed out. "Stay here Shizuka. Mutt, watch her and don't let her get out. I'm going to go look for Yuugi and Anzu."

"No! Seto, I'll come with you!"

"No sis," Jounouchi held her down gently but compellingly as Kaiba disappeared from view.

000

"Let go of me!" Sarah floundered in the man's grasp, trying to escape his captivating hold. "Let GO!" With a hard push, she seceded from his hands and staggered back a few paces. The man stepped forward, as Sarah screamed for him to leave her alone.

"Sarah," her eyes flew open as she faced him, staring into two midnight black eyes inhabited by mixed emotions churning all about. He kneeled down and immediately Sarah felt her heart flutter from the sweet smell that almost beleaguered her and made her light-headed. As he reached for her with an inviting hand, she abruptly turned away.

**Sarah's POV. **

Had my eyes failed? My emotions are running wild and my chest hurt with the painful pounding of my heart. Every beat echoed in my head as every inch of my body instantly shut down; I was numb.

How long have I been without him? How long since we encountered each other? Does he know all the pain I had to go through and the suffering? The feeling that ran through my veins was indescribable, my heart felt as if it were to explode!

"Sarah…" his voice provoked and awakened a long forgotten sensation that raced through my body; my right leg felt a warm liquid hit its surface as more and more followed after. I looked down to break his intense gaze to realize that tears spilled rapidly down my face. Raising my hand to cover my impeding sobs, a single name managed to escape my now capped lips.

"Min Sung…" Immediately, warmth engulfed me as my head was thrust into his shoulder and his cinnamon scent filled my nostrils. He squeezed me roughly, though I could feel the gentleness that still resided within him. In turn, my arms wrapped around his back and I cried. I cried freely, just letting my relief spill out in streams of hot sentiment.

**End Sarah's POV.**

000

Anzu rushed to the side of the building, her azure eyes following the man's every movement. As he settled on the top of the roof, she pondered over how to get there.

"Oh, he's a tricky one! Now, how do I get up there?" Scratching her head in a feeble attempt to provoke thought, her gaze flickered to an elevator lying on the inside of the transparent building.

Sprinting inside, she stepped in the elevator and pushed the button for the very top floor. As the elevator was lifted and started to climb up, Anzu saw through the glass window that the strange figure did not once move from his spot. 'It's almost as if he's waiting for me there,' she thought suspiciously. 'What is he planning?'

When the bell rang for the top floor, the doors slid wide open and she came face to face with the tall silhouette. His face was shrouded with shadow, making his features undistinguishable. His cape fluttered with the mysteriously strong winds blowing soundly through the cool night air followed by the chaos that ensued from the streets down far below.

"Who- Who are you and what do you want from me?" Anzu unflinchingly demanded, though she could feel her heart pounding excruciatingly hard in her chest. "Answer me!" Silence answered her back with a silent whisper. Then he lifted his hooded head slowly, staring at her with piercing golden eyes.

"_The king is returning…" _

000

**Sarah's POV. **

I don't know how long we both sat there, on that floor. But however long, I did not care a bit. Now that he was with me, it felt as if nothing can make me happier. Just seeing his face, his messy hair, his warm eyes, it was all enough.

"Sarah," I awaited for him to continue as we finally broke apart, but he still held my hands. "You don't know how much I missed you, _Min_."

"I missed you more," my lips tugged back to a watery smile as his warm hand reach up to wipe away my remaining tears. His hand lingered on my face as our gazes locked once more and we stared into each other's eyes. I didn't realize as he cupped my cheek, he leaned towards me and our eyes fluttered close as he drew closer… closer… closer…

_**As yesterday lingers and comes to an end**_

_**I close my eyes and even now; I can see you **_

_**Memories always remain innocent and carefree **_

_**And I still can't get used to life on my own... **_

"Th- The king?" Anzu sputtered, not daring to believe what was placed right in front of her. "You- You can't possibly mean…"

She stopped as he neared her with an outstretched hand, his menacing eyes glowing with an eccentric aura of miraculous power. "Wha- What are you doing? STOP!"

_**What a miracle, to have lived through a time that can swallow you in... **_

_**Back then I believed that I could love you just by being near you... **_

"_Anzu, do you remember when you said?"_

_The cheery brunette turned to face him. "Um, can you remind me?" she asked sheepishly, smiling warmly at him. "Remember how you said that you don't know what your future holds for you either and that you'll just follow your heart for now?"_

"_Hai."_

"_Well, I agree. Even though nothing is clear to me, I'll just take whatever destiny throws at me and search for my past, when the time comes," he turned to the sinking sun melting into the horizon. The glow reflected off his face, casting shadows on his beautiful amethyst hues. Anzu felt her heart ache with pain, but shrugged it off._

"_And just so you know," she leaned next to him on the railing and grinned. "When you are out there searching for answers, just remember, your friends will be right there searching with you."_

"_Thank you, Anzu…"_

_**These over-flowing emotions don't stop **_

_**I wanted to hold tight to the same dream forever... **_

"_Yuugi…"_

"_Hm?" He turned to face her with a questioning look. "What is it Anzu?"_

"_Oh! Nothing!" She waved her hands furiously; embarrassed that she actually said his name out loud. "I was just thinking about the last time we came here together!" 'Together…'_

"_I see…" He nodded and continued on down the hall of the museum along with the rest of the gang. 'I called him Yugi like always, but… even though he's in Yuugi's body; he's not just some other part of Yuugi. If he really is a Pharaoh from 3,000 years ago, then he must have a name from long ago. But he lost his name, along with his memories…'_

_She looks around the museum in curiosity and spots a gift shop adorn with many Egyptian artifacts. 'The Gift Shop? I know! It's an Egyptian exhibit, so they must have those…'_

"_I'll be right back!" She called back to her friends and swirled around on her heel, heading towards the said destination. "Save the souvenirs 'til later!" Jounouchi yelled after her in annoyance._

_Peering through the glass case, Anzu's eyes widened as her gaze landed on the object intended. 'There! That kind!' Politely asking the sales woman, she fished out her purse from her schoolbag and paid the sum._

"_Sorry about that!" Anzu shouts an apology as she runs up to Atemu and scowls to herself as a blush rose up to her cheeks under his gaze. "Yuugi…" He watches intently as she shyly avoids his stare and holds up the unknown object to her heart. "I- I want you to have this…"_

_She holds up a small, flat pendant strung on a silver chain and Atemu stares blankly at it. "What is it?"_

"_It's a cartouche pendant. It's like a nameplate. The ancient Pharaohs always had their names written on cartouches!" She explained hastily._

"_There's no name on this one," he stated, examining the necklace carefully. _

"_I- I want you to carve your real name on there, Yuugi!" She said boldly._

'_My… real name?!" Atemu thought to himself, glancing at Anzu. "That way, when you get your memories and your real name back, you'll never forget it again!" Anzu smiled timidly._

'_The engravings of the Pharaoh's name on the stone slab were scratched out… Anzu probably realized that I'd forgotten my name…' _

_Anzu lowered her gaze to the ground, casting a sullen expression. 'I would at least, like to know your name…' Inside, her heart cried silently._

"_Thank you Anzu!" She was snapped out of her thoughts by the object of her undying affections. "I'll treasure it always!" _

"_O-Okay!" Anzu overflowed with happiness when he put it around his neck and fondled it lovingly. When he looked up to smile at her, she beamed back forlornly…_

_**The cityscape flows by as we paint it red **_

_**And before I realized it, my pain slowly turned into happiness **_

_**Pretending to be strong...that is my only proof of life **_

_**Like the candle's flame, my heart lights up... **_

"_Don't worry Anzu! You will definitely make your dreams come true!" _

'_I feel so much stronger when you say it, Atemu… I know it's not easy to make my dreams come true, but as long as I have your support, I know that I can succeed!' Anzu grinned in embarrassment and thanked him._

"_Arigatou Yuugi-chan!"_

_But as she noticed the gleam of his millennium puzzle shinning in the moonlight, her face saddened. "But, what if you're not there." 'What if you find your memories before then?'_

"_Anzu," She looked up in his eyes, those alluring eyes that melts her heart whenever she gazes into them. "Like you said. No matter where you are, I'll always be there. Even if we're not there in body, our spirits are always connected. Whenever you need me, I'll come running. We are going to be together, __**always."**_

"_Just listen carefully… __**and you'll hear me..."**_

_**People, as they wipe away their tears, begin to understand others-- **_

_**And this warm strength you have given me, I will change into compassion... **_

_**Comforted by over-flowing friendship... **_

_**Someday we will understand that having met each other...that, in itself, is Truth.**_

"Yuugi…" my head sent tremors of shocks shooting up the tired joints of my aching body as I clutched my head in pain. What was happening? How did this man open my memories and show them to me? I touched my face to feel rivers of tears rushing down the curves of my cheeks and I embraced them with relief. I knew that I was lost and I was waiting… I'll wait forever for _him_ to save me from this emptiness in my heart… **like he always did**…


	6. What’s to Come

**Ragnarok Solstice**

**Part I: The Admonitions**

**By Healing Spirit**

**Chapter 6: What's to Come**

"Yukari! _Matte_!"

Yukari didn't answer to Takashi's pleas, only trudged along the sandy surface of Egyptian land. The bottom of her dress was smudged with dirt and faded the beautiful shade of bright pink. Her hair released itself from the boundaries of hair pins, flowing down her face in silky tresses.

Takashi quickened his pace, leaving Susan to tag behind. Being captain of the basketball team in their college, his athletic abilities were unquestionably unmatchable.

"_Sarah-kun! Anzu-kun! _Where are you?" In a split second, her foot crashed into a small stone, disrupting her balance. "Yukari!" Takashi's cries echoed in her head as she was falling, shutting her eyes for the sudden impact.

Seconds ticked by when Yukari realized that she was being hoisted up. But when she turned to thank her rescuer, she screamed in terror. "YUKARI!"

With a heart-jerking collapse, the shy and innocent girl lay still on the dirty floor, her eyes shut in calm. "Yukari! _Deja bu_?" (Deja bu: Are you all right.) His voice faltered upon laying his gaze on her still body, kneeling down to become closer to his angel. "Yukari…"

Slipping his arms around her, he prepared to lift her up when his eyes expanded at the sight that entered his vision.

A giant red blemish resided in the middle of her arm, smooth but stained with blotches of crimson red. No blood, but the two bite marks settled in the middle was evidence enough. "Yukari-chan… what happened?"

"Takashi!" Susan finally caught up and gasped upon seeing her unconscious friend. "Oh My GOD! What happened to Yukari?" Rushing in to aid her friend, she was stopped by Takashi who stood instantly and shifted his position so that Yukari leaned against his chest. Carrying her bridal style, he turned to a nearby man. "Sir, do you know-"

"No! Let me go!" Screaming hysterically, he rushed down the path with Susan and Takashi staring after him. "We have to get Yukari to a hospital!" Takashi shouted in aggression. "Where's a HOSPITAL?!"

"Takashi, calm down. We need to think clearly if Yukari's going to get better!" Susan insisted. Suddenly, a scream emitted from Yukari and their attention was drawn to her. "YUKARI!" Takashi struggled to keep the floundering Yukari from falling from his embrace but she kicked him hard in the stomach, causing him to groan and sink to the ground.

"_Yadonoushi! Yadonoushi!" _(Yadonoushi: host of a parasite)

"Yukari! Calm down Yukari," Takashi gathered her in his arms once more and tenderly stroke her hair. The parasite she was screaming was probably what bit her. "_No, Takashi! Yadonoushi_!"

"Yukari!" He turned her face towards his and stared into her eyes intensely. "Listen to me! The _yadonoushi_ is gone now. He's gone…"

She breathed heavily; her labored breathes shortening with each gasp. "I'll go find someone that will help us!" Susan shouted and ran off swiftly.

"See Yukari? You're going to be all right!" Takashi said soothingly and continued running his fingers through her hair. Her eyelids grew heavier and her body limped in his arms. "No, No!" Fumbling to support her sudden flaccidity, he took her hand in his and squeezed it lovingly. "Yukari! Stay awake!" When she wouldn't respond, he knew that she had once again gone into unconsciousness.

"Yukari…" His gaze softened upon her chaste face. Burying his face in her silky hair, he closed his eyes and breathed in her sweet scent. "_Mamotte ageru… my hime… Aishiteru…"_

(Awwww!! He said I love you! In Japanese of course. Hmmm… I wonder why he called her 'my princess?' gasp! 0.0 Could it have something to do with their ancient Egyptian past? **hinthint** Or maybe, maybe it's something else. Who knows, Takashi is willing to do anything to save Yukari, perhaps he- OKAY, I'll shut up now! And Yuki, please don't kill me! You were unconscious when he hugged you! But don't worry! He'll kiss you soon! .; On with the story!)

000

_SLAP! _

Min Sung was stunned at the reconciling sting of the cuff he had received. His head was jerked to the left. He attempted to pull himself up to face the fuming female in front of him.

"How dare you?" Sarah shouted, scrambling to stand up. "You just come _waltzing_ here to Egypt, _grab_ me out of the way of some lunatic, and then just show up again after ALL THESE YEARS?!"

His eyes flashed with hurt as Sarah glared menacingly at him. He sighed and looked down at his hands in deep embarrassment. "I-"

"You, WHAT?" Sarah questioned and waited impatiently for an answer. "What motive could you possibly have? I- I thought that you were DEAD!"

Min Sung was speechless and didn't know what to say to calm her down. _When __**Sarah**__ gets mad!_ He shivered at the thought. "Sarah, you don't understand!"

"Oh! What don't I understand? That you just decided that you would come to visit me in Cairo?"

Min Sung lowered his head and stood to match her glare. "Actually, I came to meet Professor Hawkins! So if you don't wish to see me again, then I guess that our relationship doesn't matter to you! Goodbye!" Turning on his heel, he treaded into the street and down the path, pushing away anyone who got in his way.

"Fine! Be that way!" Sarah crossed her arms but then her expression turned crestfallen. "He expects me to accept him just like that? I was hoping that his stubborn attitude would change a bit! However, it's a good thing that his cute hair didn't change!"

(Sorry Sarah! - Couldn't resist!)

"My cute hair?" Sarah's heart stopped when she heard the voice of Min Sung pop up behind her. His smirk was so smug that she felt like slapping it off his face. "Why Sarah, I never thought that you thought of me that way…"

000

"_Emsis, send in the next one!"_

_The stern guard dragged in another girl, roughly shoving her to the ground in front of his commanding officer. She stared at the ground, every nerve in her shaking with fear. Her shiny black hair was cut short when she was caught from Greece as a slave, bruises studding her smooth skin. _

"_So," Tutsumen smirked at her trembling posture. Good, she was terrified of him. "What's your name?"_

"_K- Kara, sir," she boldly lifted her head, though it took her all her might not to swoon at the sight of the handsome officer. He wore a pleated kilt, showing high position. His wig could not hide the masses of hair beneath them, in silky shines. _

"_From?"_

"_Greece, Athens, sir."_

"_How did you learn Khametian?"_

"_I picked it up when I arrive here, sir."_

"_Liar!" He slammed the pole in his hand to the ground, petrifying Kara and causing her to flinch at the stinging vibrations. She could feel his temper steaming from his furious eyes. Oh, how terrified she was of this man! "No slave can learn that quickly!" He shouted to her. _

"_I- I don't understand the word… slave…" Kara stammered, not daring to look up at him. Tutsumen's eyes narrowed, gently placing the tip of the pole on Kara's head. "This pole is punishment for all those who dare to defy me. All SLAVES have to obey me. And that includes you. UNDERSTAND?"_

_Kara nodded furiously and she was pushed out of the room. The guard led her to a kitchen; the air was saturated with delicious smells which made her shiver from dread. She hadn't eaten for weeks and the hunger was making her dizzy. "Hello," the sudden voice made her lift her head. _

_In front of her was another slave, who was smiling kindly. She reached out her hand._

"_Hello, Kara. I'm Anna." Kara smiled gratefully and took her hand. "Come. Let me lead you to your work. Don't worry! I'll help you every step of the way!"_

"_Thank you!"_ (Can you guess who they are? . Good luck!)

000

"What's wrong with Anzu?" Shizuka asked worryingly when Kaiba laid her in the back seat of the limo. "I found her on top of a roof, lying on the floor. I'm going to continue looking for the others."

Shizuka nodded and Jounouchi and Mai crowded around Anzu. Mai recognized tear stains clearly evident on her face, her hands were clutched together tightly, her eyes shut tight.

"Anzu… why were you crying?" She whispered.

000

Yuugi maneuvered in and out through the streets, not knowing which way was an exit. The monsters had probably left Cairo by now and moved southward. However, bedlam still ensued. Many had run from the charging army and the monsters, some had even boarded ships headed for Asia.

'_Where are my friends?_' He thought worryingly. Continuing down the pathway, he stopped short upon hearing an uncanny sound.

_Yuugi… Yuugi... _He peered around him. There was no one there.

_Yuugi… Beware…_ Where was it coming from? The scenery around him blurred like swirled shakes.

_LISTEN…. _

"Who are you!" Yuugi shouted, hands trembling at the unknown source.

_Minna… I need your help… trapped… lost… destruction…_

"Leave me alone!" Yuugi clutched his head as it suddenly flared up with pain. "Ahhh!"

_Yuugi… it's me… Help me…_

"Stop! NO!"

"Yuugi!" He turned to see Susan running up to him. "Hurry! Yukari's in trouble!" She grabbed Yuugi's hand and pulled him along to where Takashi and Yukari sat, leaning on the wall.

_Yuugi… Help me… _Yuugi shook his head to relieve himself of the voice. _Where was it coming from? _

_YUUGI! _A deep glow engulfed him as pain tore at his every nerve. He could hear screams and shouts, but none was as loud as his. White light blinded him as it abruptly stopped. When he slightly recovered, he felt something heavy tugging on his neck. "Yuugi, what happened? And **where did you get **_**that**_?" Susan asked, pointing to something around his neck. When he looked down to look, the moonlight glinted off its golden surface.

"The millennium puzzle!"


	7. Crystal Assault South Korea

**Ragnarok Solstice**

**Part I: The Admonitions**

**By Healing Spirit **

**Chapter 7: Crystal Assault (South Korea)**

**Emergency State Conference – Washington D.C.**

A splash of pure drinking water disrupted the fantastic pattern of black marble streaked with white. Twenty heads turned to the speaker, no sound penetrated the eerie stillness saturating the tranquil ambiance. His face was burned with dread and contoured with wrinkles crisscrossing his face. His hand still clutched the now half-empty glass, shaking in silent trepidation.

"500,000 **dead**."

Everyone remained silent, some staring at their folded hands, respectfully waiting in synchronized stillness. The nicely furnished room was aroused with a deep sense of sorrow and contemplation. The flustered man leisurely laid down his hand, relieving the glass. He gazed down in shame- in shame that he had failed to contact help for the terrible deaths of thousands on that faithful night in Egypt.

"We cannot fail them again," heads lifted in curiosity as the respected figure's face was etched with hope. "We have to gather our best teams and figure this out."

His eyes flickered from scientist to scientist present in the room until they rested on one particular one. "Mr. Hawkins."

Immediately, Professor Hawkins lifted himself from his seat. "Yes, Mr. President?"

"Prepare your team," his fingers enclosed on the wet glass dripping from its spilled contents. Taking a quick sip, he swallowed the purity with great poise. "Do not fail us again."

"Yes, Mr. President."

"_Do you understand, __**Minsis**__? We cannot risk the collapse of our kingdom and the death of our people. Do not fail again, or there will be serious consequences."_

"_Yes, my Pharaoh…"_

000

"Yukari!" Susan burst the door of the hospital room wide open and rushed to her side. Clutching her frail hand, she felt all eyes draw swiftly to her. Nevertheless, she became oblivious to all except the safety of her close friend. "Yukari, are you okay?"

"Susan…" Takashi sighed in deep exasperation; gently stroking Yukari's other hand with his thumb. "She can't hear you."

Sarah, who had been standing against the wall for some time, exhaled sharply and pushed herself off the wall. Turning the knob and opening the door, her feet felt heavier to lift as she sat on the provided chairs beside the room. She wasn't that worried about Yukari, since she has the best medical care in New York, courteously of Kaiba and his load of cash, but there was something else that bugged her.

"Yukari… what happened? Who hurt you?" A deep growl emitted from beneath her throat as her hand clutched in a fist. "I promised that I would protect you, Susan and Anzu from any danger. I will revenge you, Yuki."

Without warning, Susan popped her head out of the door with a look of shock and surprise. "Oh my god! Sarah, did you just do the impossible?"

Sarah just blinked in bewilderment and surprise at how Susan could have heard her talking to herself. "What do you mean Susan? What did I do?"

A snicker sounded as Susan tried hard to cover it. "You… you just called Yukari, Yuki!"

Sarah's eyes slightly widened as she shouted a comical "no!" and clutched her head. "Anzu's rubbing off on me!"

000

**Seoul, South Korea**

"Hey Sara. Which one do you think that your cousin would like best?" Lisa questioned, holding up two identical _han boks _(han bok: a traditional Korean dress), except one was spotted with pink flowers and the other with swirls of brilliant blue ocean water.

"Hm," the peach-skinned Korean cutely cupped her chin with her hand and pondered for a while. "That one," she pointed to the _han-bok_ the color of the vast seas, lifted it out of Lisa's hand and examined it more closely. "Definitely this one."

"All right then. Wait till we surprise her in Egypt! Won't she be surprised!" the Asian beauty snatched back the dress from Sara and looked about the store for Sarah's sisters and mother.

"Sejin! Jin! Are you guys done yet?" She called, watching as the three came into view from behind a colorful stack of fashionable shirts. The oldest one, Jin or Lydia, looked up annoyingly and uncharacteristically walked away, and said. "I'm not done yet. Can you all wait for me for a few minutes?"

"Jin-unnie, how long are you going to take?" Sara asked curiously, running her fingers down a baby blue shirt that caught her attention. "We have to get home early enough to pack up for Egypt."

"I know, I'll be done in a few minutes."

On the other side of her mom, Sejin or Esther sighed exasperatedly and crossed her arms. "Mom, are we done yet?"

"Not yet Sejin. Just wait for your older sister to finish and then we'll leave." Sejin pursed her cherry-red lips and gave a toss of her glossy black hair. When her red-haired mother saw her disappointed attitude, she laid down the dress she was about to purchase and touched her daughter's shoulder. "And then we can go where ever you want to go, okay?"

Spinning around, she stared quaintly at her mother, "REALLY, un-ma?" Her mother couldn't help but shook her head amusingly, her beautiful smile lighting up on her face.

"Sure, now come along," she motioned to Sara and Lisa to follow them.

After about ten minutes of waiting by the changing room where they suspected Jin to be, she finally appeared in the doorway, with a fanciful _han-bok _wrapped about her.

"This makes me look fat, doesn't it?" She mused to herself, scanning all about her.

"No, it doesn't. Can we go now?" Sejin asked as politely as was possible, remembering her mother's promise. "All right."

Once outside, the cool night winds chilled Sara proficiently; she shivered in the sudden impact. The lights of Seoul were in full affect now, the brilliant streets lined with stores and buildings towered high above them. The sidewalk was luminously lit with intense light- it seemed like day- even though it was well into the night. Most windows in the giant apartment buildings were still on, casting a marvelous glow into the streets below.

The dazzling moon far above the city faded into the ebony sky, though still standing out from the enormous unfathomable heavens sprinkled with millions of stars. Such was the beauty of Seoul; this image could never be fully be captured in a picture.

"Do you see your father?" Jin and Sejin's mom questioned, as they all squinted above what seemed like thousands of people swarming through the sidewalks. So many different faces, it seemed almost impossible to recognize anybody.

"There he is!" Sara shouted, gesturing to an approaching man adorn with a friendly smile on his handsome face.

"_Yuh bo!" _(Yuh bo: darling!)

He and their mom embraced, lovingly whispering undistinguishable Korean into each other's ears. Sara, Lisa, Sejin and Jin ran up to crowd around the loving father, as he led them all to his light-crimson car.

"So Esther (Sejin), where do you want to eat?" He grinned at her, reminiscing what his wife had told him.

"Well, what about _Kyung Wheru_?"

"All right! Is that okay with Jin, Lisa and Sara?"

"Sure!" they all said in unison.

Upon arriving at _Kyung Wheru_, they were seated at a large table with a wide circumference out of the 50 around the restaurant, admiring the decorative walls composed of habitual wood, smooth and shining. The entrance was in the style of ancient traditional houses called Giwa Jjip, adding on the centricity of the old-fashioned architecture.

"_Moh muk eeul le?"_ (Moh muk eeul le?: What would you like?)

After placing their orders with an excited Sejin who ordered _Kim-chi Jji-Gae_, which is this spicy soup-like dish, they chatted endlessly, enjoying each other's warm company.

Among the festivities all around the restaurant, the televisions stationed above them all in the corners of the room blared out with the everyday Korean news.

However, one particular sentence caught Lisa's ear.

"Storm clouds are moving forth at an exhilarating pace, immediately engulfing South Korea's capital, Seoul…"

Leaning over to her neighbor beside her, she nudged Sara's arm. "Sara, take a look at the TV." The two girls drew back their attention to the television; the news now caught most of the consumers' awareness in the room. Even the waiters stopped serving, stopping to look at the screen.

"It seems like a minor storm, but strong rain nonetheless. Also, the air is showing very strange affects by the upcoming storm, scientists cannot confirm what is actually happening."

Jin and Sejin's father leaned over to his wife and gently laid his hand on her arm, whispering, "Let's go." The group of six grabbed their coats and hurried out of the restaurant, having already paid the bill. Exiting the door, they were greeted with the sight of sprinkling rain, but not quite at the strongest stage.

"Quickly," his voice came out harsher than intended, hastily rushing his family down the sidewalks now filled with rushing citizens running home at the impending rainstorm.

Climbing in the car, the girls' father drove into the crowded streets, stuck in the barraging traffic caused by the storm warnings. Cars all around them blaring their horns and screaming their throats hoarse at each other. The rain was coming down harder, making a loud plopping sound as it hit the glass of their windows. The plops grew louder and louder with each passing minute. Jin's mom tuned the radio to the news station.

"The rain is getting worse, with no intention of stopping, it seems. Now there's nothing to be done but wait for it to get better. For now, stay indoors and stock up on food. The president-"

It was abruptly cut off but a sudden electric current, immediately stopping their only chance of getting some information. As soon as they got out of the traffic jam, they zoomed down the streets, the visionaries beside them mellowed out into a blur.

"_Yuh bo, _slow down," their mom said nervously, clutching onto her armrest for needed comfort against the accelerating speed. But his face remained furrowed with worry. "We have to get home as soon as possible."

Soon they were stopped by an officer, who ordered him to step out of the car. "Yes, sir."

Emerging from the dry atmosphere of his car, he shivered violently at the hard wetness pounding onto his back.

Lisa, Sara, Jin and Sejin watched as the voices of the officer and the two girl's father talk. "Let's go out," Jin stated. "No," they turned to their mother, who demanded that they not leave the car.

"Can't you see the heavy rain? Stay inside."

"But un-ma, dad's out there," Sejin pointed outside her window.

"Let's go," Lisa unlocked her door and stepped outside to be welcomed by a suffocating wave of freezing rain-water rattling her down to her very bones. "Oh, God!" She shivered violently, rubbing her hands against the popping Goosebumps on her arms. "It's freezing out here," she sputtered, blinking hard to keep out the salty water from her delicate eyes, her teeth rattling.

"So, would you care to-"

_THUMP! _

The policeman was cut off by the sudden crash of a strange object. The rest of the group slowly eased out of the car to observe the mysterious crystal-like object resting on top of the front window-wiper. They stared at it in prudent suspicion, barely anybody making am abrupt movement. Several of its pieces lay scattered among the pouring rain, rolling off the car.

With an impending swoosh that grew louder with each split second, a diamond-like entity rushed down from the looming skies and crashed into the policeman's head.

"Ugh!" With a final groan, he collapsed onto the wet floor, as still as the dead. Everyone stared at the still policeman in paralyzed shock. Seconds flashed by as another one raced down the saturated atmosphere followed by another one of its brethren at an exhilarating rate. There came a sound like an endless number of marbles, except its clinks emphasized times a thousand.

Screams rang out all around the streets as Sejin, Jin, Sara and Lisa were pulled along by the parents to a place of refuge when it was nowhere to be found.

"Run for cover!"

"What's happening?"

"_Sunge!_"

A shout broke through but was immediately cut off by a sickening thud. More and more bodies were struck down and many lay motionless on the ground. Lisa bolted for Sara, who was paralyzed with shock. "Sara, move!"

Pushing her out of the way, they were missed narrowly by a hurdling crystal which struck the ground and splintered into a million pieces, like shattered glass. Lisa stared at it hard, its true identity clearing into her mind.

"Its ice!" she gasped in hushed apprehension.


	8. Signs of Warnings

**Ragnarok Solstice**

**Part I: The Admonitions**

**By Healing Spirit**

**Chapter 8: Signs of Warnings**

"Sarah!" Her black locks brushed her shoulder as Sarah swirled around to greet Min Sung face to face. She smiled in answer as he neared her.

"Hey _Idiot_. What's up?"

He broke out a dazzling smile, sheepishly scratching the back of his head, ruffling his hair. "I have to tell you something before everyone else."

She leaned in more to emphasize her point. "Is Yukari better?"

"Yeah. She just woke up."

"Are you serious?" She rushed past him to see for herself when she was pulled back by her arm. Glancing down, his hand was secured onto her elbow. She looked at him queerly, analyzing his expressive eyes. _'What is so proverbial about his expression that I know I have seen before?'_

"Min Sung…"

"That was not what I wanted to tell you."

She watched as he matched his gaze to her's, once again weakening her knees into useless jelly. "_Idiot_," her lips curled into a smug smirk. "What do you want to tell me then?"

"Do you-" he cut himself off, his lips trying to form the sentence that would determine their future. Little did Sarah know, Min Sung was already preparing herself for the answer he would receive that would break his fragile heart.

"Do you… _love_ me?"

000

"Anzu?" The brunette looked up to see Mai and Shizuka loom above her. She peered around at her surroundings to conclude that she was in a hospital room. However, when she looked out beyond the wide windows… she observed how very familiar looking those skyscrapers were that looked very similar to the ones that towered all over New York… wait. "_**New York?!"**_

She sprinted up in the bed. "What are we doing in New York?!"

"Relax, hon," Mai eased her back into bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. Stepping back to consult Shizuka, she whispered something into her ear. Anzu looked on bewilderedly.

"Hey! I just remembered!" she bolted up in bed again and stared at her two friends in fear. "Yukari, Sarah, Susan and I are going to Washington D.C. for the competition in two weeks!"

"Anzu…" Shizuka whispered soothingly. "Yukari is in no shape to go anywhere…"

"What? What happened to her?" She asked fearfully.

"She- she was hurt…"

000

**National Conference on Weather Changes - New York City **

"Washington is astonished. Just recently, a few hours ago, South Korea and North Korea has been assaulted by a series of hail the size of grapefruits. Thousands were killed and millions more injured. South Korea's capital, Seoul has been hit the hardest. South Korean residents are now currently being moved to temporary homes in neighboring Japan, China and Taiwan. North Koreans are still refusing to be moved out of their country, despite all their losses."

"Impossible!" A slam hit the smooth surface of polished wood. All eyes lay on the Vice President, who was now enraged with incredulity. "_Please_, Mr. Hawkins! Enough with this nonsense!" He had finally cracked, his fists clutched tight in anger. "How dare you fill our respectful senators with this nonsense!"

"Mr. Vice President," Professor Hawkins said nervously, uneasy that he had angered the Vice President. "I-"

"You… WHAT?!"

Silence engulfed the tranquility of the room, tension building dangerously. The silence was shattered with the doors slamming open, causing everyone to jump in surprise. In the doorway stood a shaking scientist, clutching a clip board.

"Mr. President! A hurricane is approaching the eastern seaboard of Japan!"

"What?!" The finely-dressed president stood from his seat in the middle of the commotion, trepidation reflecting in his old eyes. Mutterings filled the air.

"Should I signal the rescue team, sir?"

000

"Christine! Christine, wait up!" Pausing to the sound of her beloved sister, the sixteen-year-old raised to her tippy-toes for a better view of her among the raging sea of students.

"Dorothy?" Scanning the crowd for her freshman sibling, Christine pushed her way towards her.

Finally reaching a struggling Dorothy caught between the heavy hordes, she pulled her out of there with all the strength she could muster. Stumbling for a few moments, they eventually regained their posture. "Thanks Christine!" Dorothy breathed, bending down to catch a few extra breaths. Her short hair tickled her rosy cheeks as her midnight eyes were covered with her closed eyelids.

"It's all right! Just remember," she bent down as well to match her eyes with Dorothy's. "Use the side doors, nobody goes out that way!" Christine had pretty pure-ebony locks that trailed close to her waist. Her almond shaped eyes twinkled whenever she flashed a charming smile.

"Okay!" Dorothy grinned at her older sister.

"Dorothy! Christine!" They turned their heads to spot an out-of-breath Miyuka running towards them, lugging her huge bag.

"Miyuka! What's in the bag?" Dorothy questioned as her companion dropped the bulging bag onto the ground in front of them. Miyuka was a cute freshman, with long silky black-tresses that framed her oval face. In an instant, her small hands swooped down to hold down her navy-blue skirt as a strong wind blew up unexpectantly.

"Whoa!" Christine and Dorothy caught on and copied her actions.

"It sure is windy today!" Miyuka commented while her friends nodded in agreement. Smoothing out her pink jacket, Dorothy gazed up to the bright blue sky spotted with fluffy clouds tailing across its surface. It seemed like a nice enough day. The birds were chirping noticeably, teenagers their age were out hanging out and celebrating the weekend.

"So, what's in the bag?" Dorothy repeated, referring to the bag Miyuka picked up off the ground. She fumbled with it, shifting her weight to satisfy it.

"Oh, just some notes that I borrowed from my friends to make up for when I was sick."

"All those books! Miyuka, you were only sick for two days," Dorothy commented.

"But, maybe one of them missed something!" Miyuka shot back, following the two out of the school yard. Exiting the school grounds, they passed a giant sign placed purposely in front of the school that read off: "Domino High School."

"Hey, do you two want to come to my house today?" Miyuka suggested, slightly stumbling on a little pebble that rolled mischievously under her heel. "Careful!" Christine held out her hands to steady her.

"Sure! What's the occasion?" Dorothy asked.

"My sister, you know. Yukari? She's coming back to Japan for a few days after she's done shocking Anzu with her surprise birthday party!" She squealed excitingly.

"That's so awesome! Does that mean that we get to meet her?" Dorothy exclaimed. "Anzu's told us so much about her!"

"Of course! Now, do you want to come over to help us put up the 'Welcome Home!' decorations?"

"Sure!" The three girls quickly treaded down the sidewalk, merrily passing the everyday scenery of the western part of Japan. Tall buildings loomed above them, connected to stores that lined the sidewalks. What seemed like hundreds of people walked the streets; at this time of day, only teens from their school filled the walkways.

Knowing the path to Miyuka's house by heart, since they've been there several times, they arrived at the doorstop in record time. Fumbling in her bag for the keys, she slipped one into the keyhole and it clicked.

Stepping inside, Dorothy and Christine respectfully pulled off their shoes to slip on the 'in-door' shoes Miyuka brought out for them.

"_Tadaima!_" (Tadaima: I'm home!)

"Miyuka!" Her mom emerged from the kitchen, capturing their attention to the wonderful smells drifting towards them.

"_Ojama shimas!_" (Ojama shimas: A greeting the house guests call out upon entering the house. No, I don't know exactly what it means. Ask Yuki. Because I'm stupid. -)

"_Konnichiwa_ Dorothy; Christine."

"_Konnichiwa_, Ito-_sama_."

Making their way into the living room, they were astonished at the beautiful decorations. Steamers hung from every nook and cranny, colorful balloons scraped the ceiling as glitter sparkled from every inch of the walls.

"When's Yukari coming home?" Christine asked, curious why they decorated so… extravagantly.

"Probably in about 3 days or so!" Miyuka grinned and took a bag of balloons to blow up. "Help, please?" While the three girls were breathing air into the balloons, an older male strode into the room.

"_Ya_, Yuske," Miyuka waved a free hand.

"Hey." Silently nodding politely to Dorothy and Christine, he left for the kitchen. Yuske was Yukari and Miyuka's older brother, who's in his last year of college but came home to visit for the summer. Tall and skinny, he often teases his younger sisters about their obsessions with their weight. He could be perceived as tall, dark and handsome, but his two younger siblings sure didn't think so!

He could be heard watching TV in the kitchen, sports blaring from the kitchen.

"So Dorothy, did you hear what Densai-sensei said about our proje-"

"Miyuka!" Pushing herself of the floor, she answered back: "What is it, _nii-sama_?" (nii-sama: older brother.)

"Take a lot at this," he motioned to the television screen. Their mother crept up behind them.

"_**We interrupt this sports game to bring a special announcement from our weather reporters…" **_

"_Bakas_," he muttered softly Baka: idiot and prepared to shut off the TV when Miyuka stopped him. "_Matte_! This could be important."

"_**This is Kaizawa Tahoshi. There are warnings coming from our American allies of a hurricane forming in the far Pacific, near their island state, Hawaii. We have launched testers to track its route and it is headed for the eastern seaboard of Japan. All residents there flee as far away from the ocean as fast as possible. The president suggests taking only supplies that are needed. Please do not bring large furniture..." **_

000

Min Sung lowered his head at the silence that followed. "I understand. Very well, Sarah. I know that you must hate for me to have come back. As you can see, my feelings for you have grown to… something stronger and meaningful. If you won't return them, then I bid you farewell. Sorry to have wasted your time." Turning on his heel, he proceeded to leave.

"Wait!" Making no notion to stop, Min Sung continued to stride down the concrete path, feeling something wet brim the edges of his eyes.

**Flashback**

"Do you… love me?"

"I…" The silence said it all.

"I see. So there is someone else."

"No, there isn't," she averted her eyes from his, hoping that he wouldn't notice…

"Then why are your eyes uncertain?" He gently moved her head so that she was facing him. She shrugged softly, wishing to scream and run away.

**End Flashback**

Sarah remained silent as he left. Releasing the grip on her jacket that she didn't know she was holding, her eyes glittered with what seemed like… tears? Sniffing childishly, she went the other way.

After a few minutes of mindless wandering, she looked around herself. 'Where am I?'

"Hey, Miss!"

She turned at the sound of an unfamiliar person. A long, slick limo drove up beside her as she faced her head to the other way, not wanting the stranger to see her dried tear-streaks.  
"Yes?" she asked.

"Do you know the way to- hey! Aren't you?" The stranger paused, waiting for Sarah to turn his way. "It's only polite to look at someone when they're speaking to you."

When she leisurely matched her eyes with his, she gasped.

"It's you!"


	9. Decisions of the Heart

**By the way, I know there's not a lot of romance yet, but it's because Part I is just to set the stage for the rest of the story, so please be patient guys! When Part II comes (in 1 more chapter), there will be a LOT of romance! (Especially between our favorite main couple: Atem/Anzu! .)**

**Ragnarok Solstice**

**Part I: The Admonitions**

**By Healing Spirit**

**Chapter 9: Decisions of the Heart**

"It's you!"

Sarah somehow couldn't pull back from the intensity of the stranger's gaze. His face, his voice, why does he seem so **familiar**? What was his connection to her, and why in the world was he staring at her like she had just sprouted bat wings and grew three eyes? Somehow, his expression brought out her original character and she shook her head lightly to clear out her other thoughts.

"Um, excuse me?" she said, putting her hand on her hip casually. "What right do you have to address me like that?"

"Um," he looked extremely embarrassed. "Sorry," he smiled sheepishly. "I thought that you would remember me." Sarah tried not to show her nervousness. "And if I don't?"

"It's **me** …"

000

"Anzu, your cell phone's ringing," Mai gestured toward Anzu's vibrating handbag laid on top of the mahogany table. Reaching a hand in and rumbling through her things, Anzu finally succeeded in pulling out her baby blue phone. Flipping the top off, she said: "_Ya?_" (Ya: short version of hello.)

"_Anzu-onee_!"

"What's up Dorothy?" Anzu replied, plopping her arms on the bed to support herself. "Is Christine with you?"

"_Hai, _she's hereAnzu, something's wrong."

"What's wrong?"

"Turn on the news, first." Anzu paused for a moment before grabbing the remote control on the table, to turn the TV on. Flicking through the channels, her eyes rested on the news woman reporting.

"_**Urgent news. Hawaii is currently being devastated by a series of hurricanes. They are headed toward the eastern hemisphere country of Japan, mostly the city of Domino…" **_

"What," Anzu whispered disbelievingly, her eyebrows furrowing. "What should we do, onee? Our closest relatives are in China (referring to their cousins, Aileen and Hannah) and Mayuka's father is on a business trip in Europe! What are we going to do?" For once, Anzu could think of nothing to say. 'No,' she thought. 'Dorothy and Christine, what am I going to do? There must be something.'

"Anzu? What's the matter, hun?" Mai strode over when she noticed the expression plastered on her face. "Mai…" her head looked up in sullen melancholy. "There's a hurricane headed toward Japan. Dorothy, Christine and Mayuka… there's **no way out**…"

000

"Yukari!" Susan rushed forward to embrace her friend, dried tears visible on her cheeks. "I was so worried! Everyone thought that you wouldn't wake up!" Yukari smiled genially at her friend's concern as she glanced around the room. Takashi was still asleep, probably from staying up so late to look after her. Shizuka, Jounouchi and Kaiba slept in various parts of the room. But, where were Sarah, Mai and Anzu? And everyone else…?

"Susan, I'm fine!" she almost chuckled at Susan, who was attached onto her arm securely, whimpering like a little child. "But you sure didn't look fine a few minutes ago!" she retorted. "Mai, Shizuka and Anzu are here! Anzu was feeling a little under-the-weather, so she's sleeping in her own room right now." Before Yukari could question where Sarah was, a shout interrupted them.

"Yukari!" Takashi was finally awake, striding over to take her by the hand. Immediately, Yukari's cheeks flushed up, not hearing Takashi's words a bit. She was too busy contemplating her own mixed emotions.

"_Blah Blah Blah…_ so worried…"

'_What if Susan, Sarah and Anzu are right? Does he really like me?' _

"… _Blah Blah Blah Blah…_ something to tell you…," his face looked crestfallen and apprehensive. Of course, unknown to Yukari.

'_But how can he like me? I'm too plain for such a __**hot**__ guy like him!'_ (Hehe .; Don't kill me Yuki!)

"_Blah Blah Blah_ … hurricane going to Japan… _Blah Blah Blah_…"

'_**What**__! Hold on! Backtrack for a second!' _

"_Nani?_" Takashi halted for a few moments before registering what she meant. "I said, that a hurricane is going to hit Japan. Are you all right, Yukari?"

"Oh my God!" her hand flew up to her mouth and she gasped stridently. "Miyuka and Yuske!" In a surprisingly disorderly action, Yukari flung off the bed sheets and rushed out the door.

"Wait! Yukari!" Susan hollered, giving chase. Takashi followed in her wake.

000

"Mr. Sung, I beg you to please explain," the weary President commanded as calmly as he could, resisting the urge to fall asleep caused by his terrible fatigue. "I do not understand. How can what you are saying be true?"

"I assure you sir," Min Sung ran a hand through his silky hair in exasperation. "My calculations are correct. I had checked and double checked the results from 20 tests and all point to only one possibility. The ocean current _has _changed."

"Well check them _again_!"

Min Sung has had just about enough of this! Betraying Aaron's silent pleas for him to control his temper, he swung up, angrily gathering up his papers.

"Weirdo! Are you _trying_ to anger the president?" Aaron hissed as low as he could.

"I don't _care_ what that _bastard_ has to say!" Min Sung growled under his breathe, storming out of the room. Aaron looked after him before turning to face the red-faced president. An awkward silence passed through. "Heh, looks like that's my cue to leave!" In a frantic movement, he jumped out of his chair and ran out the door.

000

"Weirdo! What were you _thinking_?" Min Sung ignored his partner's hysterical screams and lectures as they maneuvered from the meeting place to his car, which was parked a block from the hospital Yukari was staying in.

"And why in the world are we taking the long way to your car? Isn't it just down the block?"

"I need exercise."

"Huh? Since when?"

"I'm… **getting fat**." Aaron's face drops. (Oh, what stupid excuses we make when we get only a few seconds to think them up. -.-)

In all honesty, he was just trying hard not to bump into Sarah. After what she had done to him, he knew that his heart couldn't bear to see the face that haunted him for _so long_. And yet, she had grown to **hate** him. To despise whatever move he made, to dislike him so much that she had no words for him when he proclaimed his love. He wiped furiously at the annoying tears that seemed to appear so often now, ever since he survived that operation. _'What's wrong with me?_' he scowled at himself. '_Giving my heart to someone who doesn't even care about me anymore. I bet that now she's celebrating with her secret boyfriend that she wouldn't admit to. I bet-_'

He was stopped short, for at that moment, the scene before him seemed to stop his heart. There was his beloved angel, her hands in those of a complete stranger. The stranger whispered something in her ear and her eyes grew large. _And then…_

"_Weirdo_!" Aaron could barely comprehend what was happening, but at that moment Min Sung rushed past him in the opposite direction. He barely caught a glimpse of his face, but he was certain to see streams of tears staining his face. Though an arm was over his face to cover up his humility, anyone could see that he was heart-broken. His heart shattered in the same day, by the same girl.

Turning to look across the street at whatever had caused it, Aaron's eyes nearly popped open when the sight revealed Sarah, **smooching** another guy!

'WHAT THE!'

000

"Aileen! Where are you going tomorrow?" Aileen swirled about to greet her cousin, Hannah, who rushed up to her. She wore a strikingly red scarf wrapped around her neck, tucked underneath her shirt collar, indicating that she was a top-notch honor student. The end of the short scarf flapped about in the wind, her black hair rippling behind her. Even though it was summer, she still wore those red scarves, they were her pride. Since it was summer, they were in _Shang Hai_ for vacation.

"I'm helping my mom prepare for _Guo Qing Jie_ (Guo Qing Jie: Chinese National Day). It's in a few weeks!" Hannah slowed her run as she neared Aileen, and they chatted lightly as they strode down the crowded streets of _Shang Hai_. Pushing pass the hordes of people that swarmed with activity.

The sun far in the distance was setting, gently moving across the sky. Aileen smiled inwardly, excitement racking up inside of her. She and Hannah loved to see _Shang Hai_ at night. It truly was spectacular. And some time ago, she used to go to the ports that overlooked the majestic Pacific, with a special someone…

"Aileen? Aileen!" Hannah waved her dainty hand in front of her face, frowning at the dazed expression on her face. When she finally snapped out of it, Hannah couldn't help the smile that crossed her face. "Ohhh! I get it! Thinking about _him_, huh?"

"What! Tch! Don't act stupid, Hannah!" Aileen made a sour face, though inwardly her heart fluttered at the reminiscences of her thoughts. "Besides, we agreed to stop seeing each other, remember? We're brother and sister now!"

"Right," it was clear that Hannah was not buying it. Aileen was not easy to read, unless she's thinking about a cute guy. As their feet carried them toward the town square, a large crowd was gathered around the plaza. Curiosity taking control, Hannah urged Aileen to go towards the crowd. "Let's see who it is!"

"Step back please, step back misses, thank you…" What seemed to be like security guys were gently pushing back the huge crowd in a feeble attempt to prevent overcrowding. Hannah pushed her way to the front, while Aileen trailed behind. "Hey, Aileen! I think that they're dueling or something!"

Vivian Wong was in the center of the crowd, glad to be back in her country of origin. Japan and Egypt was great, but it just can't compare to her hometown. Currently, with a duel disk at hand, she was facing up to any challenger who dared to face her. 'Boy, I need some competition. _Badly_,' she thought to herself as she just defeated yet another challenger.

"Anyone else?" she asked.

When no one would step up, she scanned the crowd. When her narrowed eyes caught a familiar sight, she went forward towards them. "Hey, do I know you?" She pointed to Aileen and Hannah.

'What is she talking about?' Aileen mused as she stared upon the champion's face. (Hint: This has something to do with their Egyptian past! .)

000

"Mayuka! Tell Yuske to hurry!" Yukari's mother shouted back to the house, her whole body trembling in fear. "The bus is here already! Hurry!"

"Calm down Ms. Ito. Everything's going to be all right," Christine comfortingly patted her hand on their suitcases. Since the Mazaki's were not in Japan, strict instructions had been given to Ms. Ito to take care of Christine and Dorothy, and to keep them out of danger. Several buses have been issued by the government to go around Domino and pick up as many residues as possible.

Finally, Yuske and Mayuka emerged from their doorway, clutching their suitcases. "What took you so long?" their mother snapped.

"I didn't want to leave the house," Yuske said softly, and somehow, his expression pained his mother's heart. "Come on," she instructed the four teenagers, and they climbed into the humongous vehicle packed with the rest of their neighborhood.

"_**Everyone please fasten your seatbelts, we are going to drive above the speed limit. Arigatou**_," the speaker announced. Obeying his commands, there was a scurry of movement all around the gigantic bus. Dorothy slipped her hand into Christine's for needed comfort and Christine smiled at her younger sister. "Don't worry Dorothy. Remember what Anzu-nee-sama said? That we should stay together and then she'll meet us in China."

But Dorothy didn't catch her words. She was staring at a little boy a few seats ahead of them.

"Look mommy!," the little boy said innocently, pointing out the window. "Look at those big clouds!"

As if on cue, almost everyone at the window seats facing the Pacific Ocean turned their heads. A mass of cumulous clouds was steadily rising in what seemed like over-exaggerated puffs of wind. The ocean waves even seemed to part slightly for the gigantic storm. When Mayuka looked down, wind was picking up at the wheels of the bus, swirling in miniature cyclones. The leaves on the trees started to flutter like clothes drying in the air. Many held their breaths as they gazed upon their impending doom.

"The approaching hurricane," Christine whispered in horror. "What will become of us?"


	10. Rain on Glass

Finally! After this chapter will start Part II of Ragnarok Solstice! The stage is FINALLY set for the REAL action to begin! .

**Ragnarok Solstice**

**Part I: The Admonitions**

**By Healing Spirit**

**Chapter 10: Rain on Glass**

Sarah staggered down the street, small grasps of memory streaming into her mind.

'_Come back to me and leave that weirdo_…' he had whispered.

She could still feel the light brush of air in her ear… what was she thinking? With a swift motion of her hand, she wiped her mouth in disgust. "What a jerk!"

What right did he have to just come up and kiss anybody he sees on the street? After he had invaded her personal space, she pushed him away roughly and ran as far away as her legs could take her, hoping no one saw her.

What a weirdo!

Her feet stopped in their tracks.

'_Weirdo_…'

He stood in front of her. His dark eyes shone bright red and his form sagged from sheer exhaustion. His gaze was fixed on her, and to her surprise, in his eyes she saw the sorrow of the world.

"Min Sung…" Her voice faltered when he twitched. She could not look at him any longer, and turned away. But she could not forget what she saw and it stood out clearly in her mind…

The flame had died in his eyes…

"Sarah," his voice sounded as if he had aged a hundred years, his clutched hands shook. It seemed for eternity neither of them spoke. Until…

"**Goodbye**…"

Her eyes widened and her heart gave a painful jolt at those unsuspected words. _Goodbye_… She never thought she would hear those words from him, not since that day…

Somehow, she found her voice.

"No…" He did not hear her. He turned with a heavy heart and started to walk away.

"No…" Her legs were too weak to follow. "No… **NO**!!"

Min Sung felt a hand on his arm. Turning his head, he saw Sarah's trembling form.

What was this?

A warm drop of liquid dripped onto his arm; when she lifted her head to face him, rivers of tears were flowing down her beautiful face. Her breaths were forced out in an irregular pattern; her chest felt as if a fifty ton weight had settled on her heart. What is this?

For so long, she was the strength of her friends, the one who never showed weakness or humility. She had to be **strong**, she had to keep a strong mind and _always_ be on her guard. They **depended** on her, they relied on her comfort. She _never_ showed a weak side to _anyone_. But because of that, her heart… _became the most vulnerable_.

For the first time in so many lonely years…

**She cried**.

'_Idiot… don't you realize that I have loved you from the start? Whenever I reached out for you, you would vanish, and once again I was hit with the harsh reality… that you were __**gone**__… and I __**was too late**_

_These tears just won't stop, and I'm so tired of crying! Why can't your face leave me alone, so that you won't burden me any more? __**Stop haunting me**__! Stop looking at me with those eyes and touch me with those hands… stop calling for me…_

_**Please don't break my heart again**_

But she could not say the words she had kept inside for so long… He walked away…

The sky rumbled forebodingly.

The sun disappeared behind a few black clouds.

At the signal, heaven's gates were thrown open.

But Sarah could not move. Sorrow weighing heavily on her heart, she knelt on the cold concrete. Eyes shut, head bowed, she allowed herself to be drenched by the rain… hearing her heart shatter into pieces and clink as they hit the ground.

_He's gone… he's gone… he's gone…_

Her eyes clouded over.

Her body felt drawn to the comforting earth.

She swayed precariously… and fainted on the concrete that was now as icy as her broken heart.

…_rain poured from the gray heavens in heavy veils_…

"Takashi?" Yukari lifted her head lightly, her eyes catching a glimpse of rough hair buried underneath a sea of white bed sheets. Her face flushed as he clutched her hand tighter. "Mm…" he turned his head to the other side, still sound asleep. Yukari tried to sit up by shifting higher onto the bed, though Takashi's arm was sprawled on her leg.

'_Great.'_

How was she supposed to get out of her bed? How did she get in this bed in the first place? All she remembered was running out of the room after hearing that Japan was being attacked by a hurricane… HURRICANE! OH NO! That's why she ran out of the room! Takashi must have knocked her out or something! Oh no! Mayuka and Yuske!

'_I have to get up! But how_?"

"Um, Takashi?"

Sheepishly, she used her finger to poke Takashi gently. With a grumble, he lifted his arm (At this, Yukari quickly moved up a bit further) and than tumbled down on her again. _'This guy's is hopeless,'_ Yukari sweat dropped.

Well, whatever you wanted done you have to do it yourself! And so, sliding her arms under him, she used all her strength to lift his heavy body off of her bed. Of course, this was not accomplished without a lot of work! _'Wow! He is heavy!'_

Just then, a sudden movement caused Yukari to stop dead in her tracks as Takashi groaned again and suddenly threw his arms around her stomach, forcing her whole body to crash back down onto the bed.

'_Oh dear…' _

Was she in trouble now! Takashi had the strongest grip in their entire class! Now his legendary iron grip was wrapped tight around her stomach! Yukari immediately blushed a thousand shades of red- her innocent expression was almost enough to laugh at.

Luckily, Takashi was a light sleeper, and at that moment his eyes began to flutter open. But he wanted to go back to sleep so badly… besides this pillow was so warm… and cozy… and **smells like Yukari**…… wait. _Smells like Yukari_? Since when do pillows start to smell like his beloved crush? His eyes immediately shot open…

_The faint sound of rain bounced off the hospital windows_…

"Kaiba! Shizuka!"

The auburn-haired girl raised her head to Anzu's voice to see Anzu and Mai speeding down the hallway. She and Kaiba stood amid a huge crowd of nurses, all gazing up at the television blaring at high volume. The news reporter was referring to a map behind her of Japan, seeming overwhelmed at the information never ceasing to arrive.

"Anzu! Mai!" She sprinted towards them, eyes wide and teary. "Japan… the hurricane arrived."

"Oh no…" Anzu's hands flew to her mouth as tears struck out on her face. Shizuka's expression faltered and felt her own tears roll down her reddened cheeks. A clash of thunder was heard from outside. Mai made her way to the crowd of people growing by the minute, and stared gravely up to the eerily glowing television.

Kaiba was sitting quietly, head bowed and eyes closed in contemplation. Yuugi was still not seen. Kaiba had sent his men out to look for them, but he was no where to be found. He had not yet broken the news to the others; Anzu was in bad enough shape already. Yukari, Takashi, Jounouchi and Susan were the only other ones in the hospital aside from them. Sarah was no where to be found, alone with those boys, what's their names? Oh right, Min Sung and Aaron. After they said something about a request from the government to see them, both of them disappeared without a trace. Duke and the others were also missing. How could a vacation in Egypt turn to this?

"_Anzu_!"

A shout jolted him back to reality. A blur of white shot past him and he jerked his head to the source. The bold brunette was running down the hall, towards… the front entrance!

Immediately, Kaiba stood while Shizuka and Mai were way ahead of him. The trio followed in Anzu's wake, shouting her name ceaselessly but she never hailed their request.

She rushed through the halls blindly, her bare feet feeling as if she ran on pointed daggers. White walls flickered past, countless doors passed. Every muscle in her body screamed in pain, but she did not stop.

_She did not care anymore_.

As she rounded the last corner to the front entrance of the hospital, a figure by the door stopped her in her tracks. Her eyes bulged at the sight of a tall and soaking male coughing harshly into his hands.

"Min Sung!"

When Shizuka, Kaiba and Mai finally caught up to her, they had to drag her off of his exhausted form.

"_**Where's Sarah**__! What did you do with Sarah! Give her back! You __**creep**__! I never trusted you_!"

Her furious grip combined with her disoriented mind drove Min Sun into the brink of fatigue and he nearly fainted. "Anzu! Get a grip! Let go of him!" It took all of their strength to pull her off of him and when Anzu finally let go, he almost collapsed onto the floor.

Both drawing in as much breathe as they could, Anzu glared through her sapphire eyes at Min Sung's bowed head. "_Tell me_…" she growled as her voice shook. Shizuka and Mai stared at their friend, not believing what was going on. Kaiba moved to help Min Sung up. "_Where's Sarah? I know you saw her! __**Where is she**_?"

He could not speak. The room was silent except for Anzu's heavy pants. Mai looked at her best friend with sorrowful eyes. Within the past few hours, Anzu had lost everything she has ever known. Her parents were on a trip in Europe, but she had not heard from them. Christine and Dorothy's fate was uncertain. Yuugi was no where to be found and now Sarah was missing too. She didn't know what was going on in Anzu's head, but all she could do was watch helplessly and restrain her to the best of her ability.

After a few pained moments, Anzu screamed: "WHERE IS SHE!"

"Anzu-sama…" Shizuka whispered, fresh tears streaming out of her soft honey-brown eyes. Her heart ached to see her friend in this state. '_Poor Anzu_…' Her eyes drifted to the one who had guided her for all these years, but was now an empty shell of a person. Then to the pitiful male held up by Kaiba. No matter what he went through, she knew that he did not want to talk about it or experience it again.

"ANZU!"

Anzu bolted for the door and immediately felt a ton of ice-cold rain pour down in heavy sheets from the swollen sky. Her muscles tensed but she ignored the pain and started again, while a sharp, stinging pain ran up her left ankle. '_Sarah… please __**be all right**_'

Down the streets of the city she ran.

Up the alley.

Down the avenue.

Across the park.

Flipping her head, left and right, forward and back.

All seemed lost as the rain just kept falling heavier and heavier.

_Rain descended hastily, as if time was speeding up itself…_

_Anzu…_

A voice. Who's calling?

_Anzu_…

Is she going crazy? Why does the voice **call her name**?

_Anzu_…

She let out a shout. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

_Anzu_…

She sprinted fearfully, stepping over the places she had gone through before. That voice would not cease, it kept **calling her name**…

_Anzu…_

_**LISTEN…**_

"STOP!"

Tears burned like acid on her swollen eyes as her pale feet gathered more painful stones beneath her sensitive skin. That voice… it sounded so familiar…

_Your past draws near…_

_You can't escape it…_

_Grasp it…_

_Open it…_

_**And see your destiny…**_

"Please…" She lost her courage and stopped running. Her knees gave way and she sank to the cold concrete. A numb hand rose to her mouth and she sobbed into it, eyes secreting hot tears…

'_Why do I feel your presence with me? Why do you still torture me so? I had willed myself to forget you, to forget my sorrow and pain… For so long, I longed to see you one last time, to tell you what I have locked in my heart the minute I heard your voice. My destiny, this voice tells me. What is my destiny? Am I destined to remember you forever? You had stolen my heart and then broken it so many times… I want my destiny to be __**you**__… Please come save me again like you always have…'_

'_I feel… __**so alone."**_

'_Is it __**you... **__**are you calling?"**_

Cold metal brushed against her hand. Forcing her eyes open, she looked down to see what it was. Her voice caught at her throat, her eyes widened, her hands shook and her stomach suddenly rose to her chest.

Clutched in her hand was a golden pendant, not bigger than her palm. Carved on its surface was four scraped hieroglyphics: _An eagle… a loaf… a reed leaf… and an owl…_

_**Atem**_…

Light burst from the pendant, so bright that Anzu shielded her eyes and squinted in pain. The rain all around her faded and she felt her own body fading away.

There was a ringing in her ears that grew _louder… louder… __**LOUDER**_… until finally…

The light engulfed her.

_**And all was still**_

_It was raining…_

Before Takashi or Yukari had time to react, a light burst from someplace unfathomable and swallowed them whole.

_It was raining…_

Shizuka, Mai and Kaiba were silent, staring out into the outside where Anzu had run. A groan from behind them attracted their attention and they turned to Min Sung. All were greeted with a bright light that surrounded them all.

_It was raining…_

Aaron wandered the streets aimlessly, calling out for Min Sung. He squinted when he saw a figure lying on the street opposite his, as if she were dead. Jogging over, when he saw it was Sarah, immediately, he tried to shake her awake. However, what stopped him was a light that came out of nowhere and burst all around them.

_It was raining…_

Susan thought it was strange how quiet it was in Yukari's hospital room and decided to go check on Takashi before he did something drastic. She was stopped by a light so bright that it blinded her and she covered her sensitive eyes with her arm.

_It was raining…_

Aileen looked up at the sky as raindrops started to fall. Hannah yelled at her from behind to go home and her opponent said to her that they would duel another time. But somehow, she could not budge. Before anyone could figure out what was going on, a light flashed brilliantly.

_It was raining…_

Jounouchi lay as still as death as his room was engulfed in shimmering light.

_It was raining…_

Somewhere, Yuugi lay unconscious as the millennium puzzle around his neck started to glow…

_It was raining…_

"What's wrong Professor Hawkins?" Sogoruko questioned his colleague. The one being addressed slowly put down the phone. The operator could be heard from the other end. "They are not picking up. Anzu, Yuugi, Kaiba, no one."

"Do you think something is wrong?"

"I don't know." A shiver ran up his back as he turned his head to the window. Professor Sogoruko looked to where he was staring to as well. The rain was hitting the glass noisily as fierce thunder clashed in the far distance.

"I have a very bad feeling about this."

_It was raining_…

**All was still**.

000

**Ragnarok Solstice Part I: The Admonitions**

**Fin**

And so there you have it! The end of PART I of Ragnarok Solstice! Wow, that took a while, huh? Anyways, hope you enjoyed PART I and the next chapter, Chapter 11 will be featured in ancient Egypt. Yup! They were sent back to the ancient times to witness what happened to them! OH! This is going to be so much fun! There's going to be a LOT of romance! . And by the way, after PART II, they will be back in the future. Don't worry, there's still going to be a LOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG way to go before this story is over! Also, I 'tweaked' Takahashi's version of the past a bit. You guys will see what I mean if you review! Till the next chapter!


End file.
